The Guardian
by BeniKaze
Summary: Kuvira had heard rumors of a guardian, a being that had protected a small village against any threat for decades with a supposed wise man that stood with him. She wanted, no, needed, to get her hands on these two beings to secure the quick and successful expansion of her empire. She never expected who she encountered to change her views, or her emotions, so much. Naruto x Kuvira
1. Chapter 1

**So I didn't really plan to put out another story but this just seemed too good to pass up. After watching some of the Legend of Korra final season I had fully formed this idea I'd been playing with for a while. We'll see how things go and yes, I did throw this together in under three hours.**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

 _'Naruto'-_ thoughts of humans and demons in human form

" **Naruto"** -demon/sentient talking in demon form

' _ **Naruto'**_ -demon/sentient thinking in demon form

 _"_ _ **Naruto"**_ _-_ anyone speaking through mental link

' _Everyone has talent. What is rare is the courage to follow that talent to the dark place where it leads_ _'_ –Erica Jong

Chapter 1

Kuvira kept silent as herself, her fiancé Baatar Jr. and ten of her finest guards accompanied her to a small village just outside of the border of the state Yi. She had somewhat easily convinced the head of state to bend to her will and only after had he told her of the town just outside his state. In all technicality, it was 'inside' of the state but refused to be considered as such. They never had once listened to the state nor have they ever considered themselves part of the state since the village appeared some decades ago. Rumor has it the village was built on the grounds of an ancient civilization, even older than the first avatar. The elder was known for his defiance, wisdom and leadership capabilities.

Now, if Kuvira was honest, she wished whoever led this village saw her vision as she did and joined willingly. Hell, she'd even go as far to never allow a single member of her army to bother them if the leader agreed to help her. They had stood against the earth kingdom several times and supposedly disposed of every single envoy and attack sent their way even before the village had appeared. If she was correct another rumor floated around Yi that the being called 'The Guardian' protected the ruins had taken up reign as the village protector. If such a man existed and took up hold there she would gladly give them plenty of men and weapons to defend themselves just to borrow said person to end any resistance she encountered on the last leg of her journey. However, if these were simply just rumors or a pull of the truth she would force the village to surrender and be on her way.

"Ma'am, we have arrived" said one of her guards, noticing she had become lost in thought. The Great Uniter said nothing as she was forced back into reality and saw what looked like the village, or more of a small cluster of houses just passed the large valley they walked in. At the end of the valley were two massive pieces of timber that stood easily thirty feet high with a banner going across that read ' _Konoha.'_

"What an odd name" said Baatar next to her.

"It is, but names matter little in this situation. Focus on the task at hand dear" said Kuvira and her fiancé nodded his head. As they neared the towering pillars of wood they could see two gate guards, both wearing what looked to be….full suit, minus the helmet, of red corundum armor. Wonderful, that was unbendable and second to only diamonds in strength. Maybe they'd have diamond swords too, just to show off how much ore they had somehow come across.

"Who goes there?" asked one guard as they neared a good twenty feet from the gate. Now everyone could tell their were twins, their short cut brown hair, piercing dark brown eyes and body stature showed just as such.

"We are here to speak to the leader of this village, Kuvira has a proposition for him" said Baatar, assuming his diplomatic personality as he and Kuvira stepped in front of their men.

"He did not tell of your visit, nor did you ask for an audience so we must decline" said the other brother.

"I understand our sudden arrival-"

"We will ask you to turn around please, we don't wish to cause a commotion" said the one on the left. It seemed they switched places in speaking, as expected of twins.

"I only need a few minutes of his time. Can one of you ask if he is free?" asked Kuvira, finally speaking.

"No, we are gate guards, not messengers. This is your final warning, turn back now" said the twin on the right, both simultaneously putting their hands on the hilt of their swords strapped to their left hip.

"Boys, no need to be so hostile" said a woman, walking up from behind them to stand between the two. Kuvira instantly noticed her, she walked and spoke relaxed but her entire being just radiated that of a master bender. If she was honest, she had never seen the likes of someone with such aura besides that bastard man Zaheer.

"Ma'am, they wish to speak to the elder but they have not given any prior notice nor have they even asked before hand to meet with him" the left twin spoke.

"I'll take the two up front and let them speak with him for a few minutes. No harm in letting two in, the rest will have to stay here while they speak though. Is that fair?" the woman asked Kuvira directly.

"Fair enough, I understand bringing my group inside unannounced would be rude of me after given an audience in such short notice" said Kuvira.

This time Baatar spoke "But Kuvira, the men are your protection. They cannot stand outside this village if they are to protect you." Quicker than both Kuvira and Baatar had realized two blades, diamond blades, rested just inches from Baatar's neck.

"You will do well to listen to her" the twins said together before retracting their blades.

' _Of course, they just had to have diamond blades too'_ thought Kuvira.

Baatar coughed a bit and straightened his suit "Very well, if that is what Kuvira agrees to."

The woman smiled "Wonderful, now follow me. It's a short walk to our town hall where the elder stays at for work and such." As soon as she finished speaking she turned on her heels and began to walk, Kuvira taking point behind her and Baatar rushing to stand by her side as they walked. While they walked further in the village they noticed the poor shape it was in, the houses were falling apart, dust and sand coated everything while the few villagers outside seemed just as raggedy as the houses, if not worse. Baatar looked ready to point it out but Kuvira shot him a look that shut him up, she wanted to mention this to the leader, not the woman. Not even a minute into the walk did they arrive at a somewhat large building, easily a two story but nonetheless, it looked no better than the rest.

"Here we are, just walk in and he should know who you are" said the woman, holding the door open.

As Kuvira walked in she nodded her head "Thank you for your assistance."

The woman smiled slyly "My pleasure, good luck little bender." Kuvira had no time to respond for as soon as Baatar had stepped inside the door shut and she turned to face an elderly man. He was standing in the middle of the room, reading over papers some female assistant had handed him. He was quite short, standing at 4'11" with a full white beard and a nearly bald head while a walking stick rested in his right hand. He also looked no way out of place with his dusty red shirt, dirty caked brown pants and worn black shoes.

"Go look again, I know it's there Kaia" said the man, handing her the folder and watching her walk outisde before turning his attention to Kuvira.

"Ah, what do you want child?"

Kuvira suppressed the urge to twitch "I am here to offer a proposition, one that will benefit your town and my movement greatly."

The man laughed "Movement!? Hahahah you really know how to sweet talk what you're doing. I know all about your war path, taking over villages out of 'kindness' then running their inhabitants into the ground with slave labor or reeducation. I won't have any of that, no surrey!"

"I have no intention of doing that to this place, I have heard the rumors of how wise you are. I wish only for you assistance until I have finished connecting the earth empire. Once I am done I will return you to your town and you have my word my men will never step foot on your town for fear of death."

The elder man looked at her strangely before looking at Baatar "He has no place in our debate, send him outside."

"I am her fiancé and her advisor, I have every right to be in this conversation" retorted Baatar.

The man waved him off "I don't care who the hell you are or your title. You do not make the decisions, leave or I will make you leave."

"I will restate my position as her advisor-"

"Naruto!" shouted the man and a door to the left of him opened. Kuvira's breath hitched the instant it did, her instincts screamed at her to run, to flee, to turn tail and never ever look back. Something deep inside her feared whoever was inside the room for whatever reason, she had to hold her hands behind her back so no one would notice the subtle shaking. Slowly, a foot appeared from the darkness, then a leg, followed by a torso, arms and a head. Now, this man certainly did not look like he belonged here. He wore a white cloak with red flames, an odd worn black headband with a metal plate and an insignia faded on the front, an orange long sleeved jacket with black strips on the end of the sleeves and the bottom, black pants that were tucked into black open toed combat boots.

"Yes, Travis?" asked the man known as Naruto. He looked to be around her age but she instantly noticed the limp sleeve on his right hand down to the elbow and her fear of him faded with that. His aura may be that of a combat veteran, which she did respect, but she didn't fear a cripple veteran.

"This man refuses to leave this nice lady so we may discuss business" said Travis, looking back at him.

Naruto looked to Baatar "Could you please leave? I don't want to force you or anything, you are a guest and that'd be pretty rude of us."

"No, I will go where Kuvira goes no matter what this old man says."

Naruto's look darkened slightly a bit "I'll ignore that old man remark and give you till the count of five before you get kicked out. 5." Baatar stood firm and Naruto took a step forward.

"4" he took another few steps, his voice carrying the authority any veteran of war would hold.

"3" as Naruto drew near Kuvira was tempted to let him go through with his count just to see what happened, however…..

"Enough Baatar, leave us for now. It will be short" said Kuvira. Her fiancé wanted to speak out but with the look she gave him he hesitated and with the short haired blond nearing him he chose to walk outside.

"Finally, children these days have no respect for elders" said Travis, exasperated as he turned back to Kuvira.

"Is he going to stay?" asked Kuvira, her hands once more at her sides.

"He is here to make sure you don't take advantage of a poor old man like myself so speak your mind."

"Very well, as I said I am here for your knowledge known across the state of Yi to help me continue my movement and to see if the rumor of this so called 'Guardian' exists. If so I would also like to include him in our move, his presence alone would allow for a nearly perfect sweep of the nation and shorten the length of it greatly."

"What if I decline? Will you send that small party of men here to make sure we don't cause you any problems?" asked the elder, surprising her. She wasn't sure how he knew of her men seeing as no one had run to inform him which led her to believe this guardian was no rumor.

"You are wise but this is a very small group of houses, therefore we would keep watch on your activities but I have promised myself to leave this town alone if only for the ruins that lie nearby. I have no intention of destroying or harming such ruins that date back before our records."

"I see, I see, an interesting but completely pathetic proposition! You leave me too much room to say no child, do you not know how to negotiate?!" shouted Travis, in an odd way of insult and teaching.

"Would you rather I level this town and imprison everyone in it?" asked Kuvira, glaring at the short man who spoke right after, unflinching.

"You may try but you will find the rumors of our town are no rumors. If you wish the wrath of a god then harm his land, try to bend that which has never broken" said Travis with a dead serious look. Kuvira was intent on scaring the old man something fierce by sending a metal plate soaring past his head but things most certainly didn't go as planned. The instant her arm had moved close to her body to conjure a piece of her metal armor she was propelled backwards fast enough to simply spin and slam onto her back. Now the woman was looking at the blond man who stood above her, a neutral expression on his face.

"Please refrain from threatening the elder with such tactics, which would never work" said Naruto, his uncaring cerulean blue eyes boring into her own green ones. His eyes gave him away instantly, behind that façade lay untouched power that she guessed could rival her own.

"So you're the guardian" said Kuvira, ignoring the hand he offered as she stood.

"I am and I will not join that foolish war path. I will tell you now, that plan will never work as resistance will always appear. Be it in the form of a child refusing to work or the planned sabotage of whatever your empire stands for, you will never unite the nation completely. Eventually a threat will arise that will topple you at your weakest, when you think you expect what is to come it will break your shield and pierce your heart. I have seen it more times than I'd like so I'll say again, cease your actions." Kuvira listened but refused to adhere, he was around her age in looks so he couldn't be telling the truth.

"Enough, it seems I need to step in and settle this before you decide to level my building. Go outback and duel, if Kuvira wins both Naruto and I will help, if a tie is to happen Naruto will accompany you but no more and if Naruto wins you will leave us with supplies and never return" said Travis.

Kuvira held back a smirk, she could win easily "Fine."

"Shake on it you two" said the elder. Both turned and faced one another before shaking hands, each held firm before letting go just as Travis walked between the two.

"Follow me and that child stays here, I don't want him stepping in if things get ugly." Travis opened the door and saw the woman from before standing next to Baatar Jr, watching him intently until Travis spoke.

"Keep him here, he isn't needed in this affair Melawin" said Travis and the woman nodded her head. Baatar wanted to follow but with the strange woman now in front of him and a glare from his fiancé he kept his place. The two duelist kept silent as Travis walked around the town hall and kept walking until they arrived at a strange grassy area, littered with fields for farming, a large oak tree and two peach trees.

"Use the empty field near the edge of the plain please. I'll keep watch from here" said the short man and Naruto nodded his head.

"Follow me" was all he said before leading her to the edge of the large plain where nothing but short grass and dirt lay.

"The only rule I have is no killing blows, purposely or not, if you kill you will automatically lose" said Naruto and Kuvira nodded her head in agreement.

"That is one rule I can agree on, not that you can kill me anyway" said Kuvira, letting her proud side show once more in battle. She had never been beaten in metal bending after refining her skills, even her earth bending was far above what many were capable of.

"Ready princess?" asked Naruto with a smirk. Kuvira growled and thrust her arm forward, sending a metal plate at him before following up with her left, keeping up a constant rhythm. The blond sighed as he easily side stepped each one, moving his head a bit, his leg or his torso while she kept up her onslaught.

"Is this all were gonna do?" asked Naruto causing Kuvira to growl before shooting her last two pieces at one time. He avoided the first by shift slightly which played into her plan as the second went straight for his chest. Just as it neared his hand shot out and stopped the object dead in its tracks. Odd, most metal benders would deflect it, not stop it as he did.

"If you're done playing I'll move" said Naruto before her stomach started to hurt thanks to the open palm that impacted it, sending her skidding across the field. Using a bit of earth bending she halted her skid and saw him return to his neutral standing. As soon as she stopped she moved, sliding her foot forward and swinging her right fist, causing a mass of rock to expunge from the earth and shoot off after him.

Naruto sighed "Just like every other metal bender who ran out of metal, they shoot rock chunks at me." In a feat of pure strength he swung his left hand and literally obliterated the chunk of rock with such ease she had never seen. The woman grunted and slammed her fist together, causing the earth around Naruto to protrude upward and slam into his midsection, or it would have if he hadn't jumped up and landed on top of it.

"I'm getting pretty bored of this" said Naruto, resting a hand on his hip and leaning to one side a bit. Kuvira moved her hands back then clasps them together as two massive hands of rock erupted from the ground and slammed together. In a lazy feat Naruto simply stepped off the protrusion of earth he was on and landed safely in front of the hands.

"My turn yet?" asked Naruto with a bored look.

"You're dead!" shouted the woman before she felt a hand wrap around her neck and slam her into the ground.

"Crossed the line, princess" said Naruto, grabbing her left ankle and throwing her into the giant hands she had created. Kuvira recovered mid air and spun to land feet first on the rock but as soon as her feet touched an elbow hit her back, and once more sending her to the ground. Just as she hit the he once more grabbed her ankle, the right one this time, and threw her across the field. As soon as her feet touched the ground she slammed a hand down, forcing a pike of rock to protrude where she knew the blond was standing. She was once more wrong as a knee met her cheek, forcing her to roll back a few times before she sprung up with her hands and landed on her feet just ten feet from Naruto.

"Give up yet, princess?" asked Naruto.

"Not until I win!" shouted Kuvira before punching the ground as hard as she could, this time a massive spike of earth protruded nearly fifteen feet where the blond.

"You're tired so your performance is rather abysmal" said Naruto from behind her as he grabbed her shirt and threw her farther across the grassy plain. Kuvira planted her feet firmly on the ground and skidding only a few feet before stopping so she could glare at the now amused blond.

"I will not lose to some crippled commoner!" shouted Kuvira who now slightly wish she hadn't. In that instant those words left her mouth his look darkened, his eyes which held a spark of kindness were replaced with merciless ice blue while they narrowed. The wind seemed to shift slightly as his stance changed, he seemed…..more prepared now, ready for combat.

"You think just because I'm missing an arm I'm not fit for combat? You believe just because I reside here that I am some commoner!? Now you defiantly won't be walking away" said Naruto just before her world turned upside down, literally. He had once more moved faster than her eyes could follow, tossing her over his shoulder and sending her flying across the land. She stopped only when she hit his outstretched arm but he didn't stop there. Once her body was parallel with the ground he lifted his leg and slammed the bottom of his heel into her abdomen. Naruto's kick easily sent her to the ground and cracking the earth around her from the force of the impact. After she felt her body hit he grabbed her shirt, her armor long gone after breaking, and tossed her across the field.

Kuvira's body rolled around before coming to a stop, her body wanted to stay down, to rest, to heal but she refused to stand down, too quit. Slowly, she got to her knees, one hand balancing her while the other held her stomach. With her bones groaning in protest she stood, painfully slow, but she stood only to see his visage as some strange blue energy began to wrap around him. In her last moments she heard only two words from a man who would play a much larger role in her life than she expected.

"Lights out" said Naruto just before a fist impacted the side of her head and darkness encompassed her view.

 **So, as you can tell, I wrote this in about two hours because I was watching the Legend of Korra again and this hit me. Why not have Naruto meet her in an odd setting? See who changes who and how it affects the events that are soon to come, canon and noncanon. Just to let you know, Naruto will have his usual mannerisms but the way things started he didn't really have time to show it but fret not, it will be shown! Wish me luck, or us, cause your all getting dragged along with me. Take care everyone and let me know how it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bet no one expected a chapter this soon! I worked on this almost nonstop, besides sleeping, but then I got up and kept going till I felt it was a good place to stop. We'll see how fast the next chapter comes out but don't expect any schedule, I do have a life and all. Ok, let me set something straight real quick. I haven't read a Naruto/Korra crossover in nearly half a year, I didn't even know NeonZangetsu had made one until like fifteen people pm'd me about it. I apologize the initial chapter is similar but from what I've seen in the second mine is pretty different so no worries all you crazy Zangetsu fans. I love the dude too, I wouldn't copy his work but somehow this is the second time I've made a story with chapter one being so close to his. It's to be expected though, he's made a lot of stories across multiple planes.**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

 _'Naruto'-_ thoughts of humans and demons in human form

" **Naruto"** -demon/sentient talking in demon form

' _ **Naruto'**_ -demon/sentient thinking in demon form

 _"_ _ **Naruto"**_ _-_ anyone speaking through mental link

' _If you don't make mistakes, you're not working on hard enough problems. And that's a big mistake_ _'_ –Frank Wilczek

Chapter 2

Kuvira groaned loudly when she awoke from her slumber, her only thought was the soreness and pain shooting through her body. Her instincts kicked in and she immediately tried to sit up only for pain to shoot through her entire body quicker than lightning and eliciting a sharp cry of pain. The woman now knew she had to take her time so she tried again, using her right arm to slowly, very slowly, sit upright. Once she had accomplished that Kuvira moved her left hand to remove the rag that had rested on her face before getting a lay of her surroundings. It was a very large and very lavish room with white walls, her bed rested in the corner and a small nightstand, both white and gold, with a glass of water stood to her right. Across the room from the foot of her bed was a large oak wardrobe and a dresser next to it while a vanity with a large mirror resting on the wall faced her just past the night stand. She could see her beaten face and body, her cheek was still swollen and her eye near it was a bit puffy. Her chest had no article of clothing on, letting her breasts feel the open air and she could also see the heavy wrapping around her abdomen and the stiff plank resting on her back to keep it straight.

' _I need a shirt then I'll get going'_ thought Kuvira, gently and slowly bringing her legs around to rest on the ground. Just as they touched the soft, thick carpet the door opened and in walked the woman, Melawin.

"Ah, you're up. Wonderful!" said the woman with a smile, quickly shutting the door and moving to the dresser.

"I apologize for not leaving you with a shirt but I had just replaced your bandages and washed you before going off to put some clothes in the dirty clothes room. I should have given you one, knowing you'd be up soon" said the woman, grabbing a plain button up green shirt.

"Where…are we" Kuvira managed to get out, now learning her jaw was slighting damaged so speaking was a bit hard.

"Naruto's house, it's a little bit away from the village you met us in. He can tell you about it over breakfast, I'll help you there." As she spoke she helped Kuvira guide her arms in the sleeves before buttoning it up and walking to the corner of the room and grabbing a wooden staff nearly seven feet tall.

"I got this so you could walk around by yourself, albeit rather slowly" said the woman with a smile. Kuvira took that time to actually examine the woman in front of her. She had blood red hair, an odd commodity anywhere, piercing red eyes and sharp canine teeth, her outfit was pretty normal though. A regular black short sleeved top, plain brown long sleeved pants and some combat boots to match the pants.

"I….where…..ish….Baatar?" asked Kuvira and Melawin frowned.

"He's not around right now, he most certainly wouldn't be allowed inside Naruto's house. He's likely to still be running around the village looking for you, or he left. Now, get a hold of this staff and I'll help you up." Kuvira reached out and gripped it as tight as she could with both hands before she forced herself to stand, Melawin easier her up by putting her hands under her armpits. After a good minute Kuvira was now on her feet and off the bed, still hunched over slightly but she was on her feet and somewhat mobile. She tried to ignore the fact that tears freely fell from her eyes, the pain she experienced just standing was unlike anything she had ever felt.

Melawin stood next to her and grabbed her forearm gently "It'll be a while before you recover so take your time with everything.'

"Where…..ish…..that…man?" slurred out Kuvira.

"He's setting up the table, he'll know you're up so we better get going." Before she could say anything Melawin opened the door and ushered her out, setting her first goal. She took one painful step forward, then another, and another and continued her pace, gripping the staff for all it was worth so she could stay somewhat upright as she moved. It took nearly a minute but she made it across and outside the room before Melawin closed the door. Now Kuvira was in shock, she was inside a massive hallway with large windows facing an endless grassy plain, a few trees scattered here and there.

"Surprised he had this place? There's a lot you don't know honey but let's get some real food in your belly" said the woman, leading her right. She took it slow, letting Kuvira move on her own through the hall until they arrived at the dining room almost five minutes later. The room was equally massive and lavish, a large table nearly fifteen feet long sat in the middle of a room, large plush chairs lining it. She noticed a plate sat at the end and one sat at the other.

Melawin motioned to one "Your plate was just prepared." Kuvira walked over slowly and with Melawin's help she sat down in a somewhat comfortable position, the black of the plush chair allow her to lean against it without too much discomfort. She stared at the food for a moment, admiring the fine china it sat on, the elegant glass what she assumed to be orange juice rested in and the silver plated utensils. The woman looked up and saw Naruto slowly sitting down into his chair and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey princess, sleep well?"

She glared at him "Why….am I….here?"

"Well, your people couldn't properly care for you with your back all messed up and I didn't trust them as it was so I took you to my place. Melawin has been watching over you for nearly two days now, this is the third" said Naruto, taking a bite of his food and Kuvira slowly ate some of her before responding.

"Sho…..Baatar….hashnt….done…anyshing?"

"As of yet he hasn't but he had come close until Melawin stepped in and scared him something fierce. I don't know what to expect from him but don't thing I'll be lenient if he chooses to attack the village or my home" said Naruto.

"I….need to….shpeash….with him" said the woman, trying to talk as best she could.

"I will send someone to bring him and only him here and we can arrange a meeting but I will say this, you are not leaving until I deem fit. I will not have someone I caused harm to become crippled for life because some stubborn, stuck up child decided to do what he wants. Is that clear?" asked Naruto and Kuvira nodded her head.

"Fine…..but….ish that….the only reashon….you took me….in?"

Naruto sighed and put down his fork "In all honesty, you remind me of a friend of mine. He was just as determined as you, he was beaten, broken, alone and most of all, determined. I can see that in you, the drive to do something great, something you see as good but you're going about it wrong. Know what I say is true, there is a better way to go about it. If you want, I will explain it and help you but only if you accept my way going about it."

Kuvira gulped her food down and spoke "I…..have…to…hear it." She really and truly did want nothing to do with him or is ideals but if he could best her in combat so easily it would be wise to gain his trust and possibly his alliance.

"When you can speak clearly I will explain it then you can meet with that man and decided what you wish to do afterwards. If you do leave you have your promise to keep, if you plan on keeping it" said Naruto and she glared at him.

"You…..w…..won…and….I ain't….gonna leave…..without d….doing as I…shaid."

Naruto clapped his hands together and smiled "Wonderful! Now, let's get you back in bed and if you want I'll read you a story or two until you fall asleep." Kuvira grabbed the staff she had rested nearby and held tightly before attempting to stand before her knees gave out. Before she had even fell more than a few inches she felt an arm snake around her hips and lift her up on her feet.

"Take it slow, your body is just getting used to be used again so you can't move that fast" said Naruto. Kuvira growled a bit, her proud nature forcing her to ignore his words. She could do what she pleased if she set her mind to it, no matter the pain she experienced.

"I know you want to do what you want, when you want but let me tell you this now. If you aren't careful you could severely damage your spine and be forced to limp forever or possibly be left in a wheelchair if you take things too far. Accept the help your given until we tell you otherwise, I don't want to see you crippled permanently" said Naruto.

Kuvira huffed as she hobbled after Naruto to her room "Fine…oaf."

Naruto chuckled "Ah, a new word to insult me. I wonder how many you'll come up with before you're ready to start kicking and such again." She huffed some hair out of her face and kept silent until she arrived back and her room and, as much as she hated it, with his help got into her bed.

"Alright, you're obviously not tired so what do you wanna here?"

"You…..choking…..on metal" said Kuvira and to her displeasure he just laughed.

"Good one, pick an actual area or do you want a story about me?" asked Naruto and she perked up at that.

"Ah ha, princess wants to hear something about me!"

Kuvira's face tinted pink slightly "How'd….get…thish…..housh?"

"Hmmm, easy. I saved a nation and they made this wicked house for me and to this day it still stands."

"What…..nashion?"

For an instant his eyes seemed to wander "A long dead nation. Next question?" Kuvira realized he wasn't ever going to tell her what she really wanted to hear about him so she decided on something that would at least amuse her.

"Shomeshing….wish…ashion" said Kuvira and Naruto smiled as Melawin opened the door.

"Oh, storytelling? I wanna get in on this" said the woman, grabbing a chair from next to her door and sitting down near Naruto who sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'll tell you both about my first mission, well, official mission. It started pretty normal, watch over a drunk old man until he got home."

The next day- late afternoon

Kuvira, with some odd healing by Naruto, could once more talk again and she could walk somewhat better. She didn't have to walk so slow now that her muscles were accustomed to being used once more but her back was still in bad shape. He said even with his healing it'd take at the least a week before she could walk without that stick and from there it depended on her bodies own ability to heal. Now, she was trying to walk faster than the pace of an infant crawling with the walking stick while Naruto stood in front of her like a father would a child.

"C'mon, one foot after the other" said Naruto, leading her along.

"Shut the hell up, you oaf" said Kuvira looking up only to glare at him which caused him to smile.

"You make a pretty adorable face when you glare like that with your hair down" said Naruto and Kuvira growled, trying to suppress her blush, traitorous body of hers.

"Bite me" snapped the metal bender.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" asked Melawin from beside and that did it for Kuvira. Forgetting her wounds she attempted to bend earth by slamming her foot on the ground which only caused a large spike of pain to shoot through her back and force her legs to give. In a show of speed she once more had never seen in anyone else Naruto was there with Melawin, one holding one of her arms and the other wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Easy now, get back up slowly" said Naruto in her ear as they slowly brought her back up and she regained her footing. The red head backed off to her side and Naruto walked in front of her and leaned down a bit to get down to her eye level.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to anger you but you are in no shape to even think about bending earth. You've got a ways to go so please refrain from doing that again" said Naruto.

Kuvira sighed "Fine…you fucking oaf."

Naruto smiled "There's that feisty attitude we all missed! Now, let's get back to moving. One step at-"

"Lord Naruto!" shouted a voice from down the hall. Kaia, the woman Kuvira had seen when she entered the village elders town hall was running down the massive hall towards them.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Sir, the man you requested is at the front" said Kaia.

"Melawin, bring him here please" said Naruto and the two women left down the hall.

"It seems he's here a day ahead of time, how wonderful" said the blond with a sigh.

"What's the problem?" asked Kuvira.

"I said I'd tell you how to go about your little movement before you two met again but that won't happen so it seems your conversation will only be to catch up. You are still in no condition to go anywhere."

"What if he brings an army here?"

"I will personally watch each and every man and woman fall before my feet" said Naruto, his eyes narrowing and showing the coldness she had seen during their fight. She was going to comment again but the sound of an explosion shook her out of that. She saw Baatar being held by his arm by Melawin while the door she entered from let out a cloud of smoke from it.

"He brought two men with him, they won't be getting up for a bit" said the woman. Kuvira was not surprised at that, the woman must have been a master bender so dealing with two guards was nothing to her.

As soon as Baatar saw her he rushed forward "Kuvira! Are you alright?" He moved around her, checking her body as she spoke.

"I'm just healing up a bit, nothing major" but as she finished he placed a hand on her back to help her forward, specifically the bone that had been nearly fractured. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees before both Naruto and Melawin moved. All the blond did was step forward and thrust his fist out, sending the man straight into the wall behind him before he grabbed his shirt and tossed him down the hall. While that happened Melawin caught the earth bender by her arms and kept her on her knees as she around to help her back up.

"You are a blithering idiot" said Naruto, now standing somewhat in front of Kuvira and Melawin.

Baatar looked horrified at what he had done "I-I didn't know.'

"You couldn't tell by how she walked or how hunched over she was?" snapped Melawin.

"I just came here to take her back, we can care for her on the train" said Baatar.

"No, she will be cared for properly here and only then will she be allowed to leave. As it is she is under my protection, you will do well to keep out of it" said Naruto.

"She is my-"

Kuvira cut him off with a sharp glare she had yet to even give Naruto "Shut your mouth, Baatar. Leave me be, you have done enough." Her tone left no room for argument but her fiancé was not having any of it.

"No! I will not leave you here with these people!" That's when Naruto's eyes hardened and he stepped forward, now face to face with the advisor.

"You will leave and you will not return until you are asked to. Is that understood?" asked the blond. Baatar was already over the line when he didn't listen to Kuvira but coming face to face with the man he assumed that had beaten her so badly his will shattered.

"Y-yes, I will be on my way" said the man.

"Good, Melawin see that he returns to his train please" said Naruto. The red head said nothing as she let Kuvira go to stand on her own before walking off to lead Baatar out of the house and to his awaiting men.

"That went better than expected" said Naruto, turning to her with a smile.

"Huh?" was all the confused woman could muster.

"Well, I kinda expected to see more guards and such so it went pretty well. Besides that idiot fiancé hurting you" said Naruto and for a split second he saw her eyes shift when he said fiancé, it seemed her mind was changing a bit.

"Let's get you back in bed and tell you another story till you go to sleep. Sound good?" asked Naruto.

"Whatever" said Kuvira, trying her best to move at a decent speed as the pain in her back slowly died down. After a short walk and ten minutes later she was back in bed and Naruto was once more sitting at the edge of it.

"What's the story for today?"

"How'd you lose your arm?"

"First or second time?" asked Naruto and Kuvira's look of surprised caused him to burst of laughing.

"The…..first" said Kuvira.

"That's a quick one and the only one I was going to answer. A friend and I had a little…..squabble and after some pretty nasty stuff got thrown around at one another we ended up blowing each other's arm off. The crazy part is we're still on talking terms!" said Naruto, laughing at the end.

"Nast stuff? What kind of bending did you two throw around?"

"We don't bend princess, we create. We're not like you benders, me and my friend, the stuff we play with makes bending a children's game. Maybe I'll show you an example before you leave, just to know what's your messing with" said Naruto with a sly smile and she half heartedly glared at him.

"You better" said Kuvira.

"Is that a threat, beautiful princess of mine?" asked Naruto.

"Stop flirting with me" she snapped. Suddenly he was face to face with her, his lips only inches from her own, a tilt of her head would cause them to brush one another.

"This, princess, is how I flirt. A play of words is only that, a play of words" said Naruto in an almost sultry tone before Melawin opened the door. Her mouth formed and O before she covered it with her had.

"My my, taking advantage of the cripple I see" said the woman as Naruto whined and moved back to his spot.

"You know I'd never do that" said Naruto and she laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't let that oaf touch me in that manner if he wanted to" said Kuvira, adding her input.

"How cold of you, princess" said Naruto, holding his chest in mock hurt.

"What's the story for today?" asked Melawin, pulling up her chair.

"Let's see, how about the time I decided to evade the most elite men where I came from and how a lower ranking man caught me?"

"I'd like to hear this one" said Melawin with a smile while Kuvira remained silent, intent on letting him begin.

"So, there I was, a bucket of paint and a rope around my waist as I dangled from a cliff….."

One week later

Naruto and Kuvira stood across from one another outside, her outfit had changed a bit now. She had on a plain green baggy shirt and baggy green pants while forgoing shoes for this adventure. Naruto had removed his cloak and jacket, leaving him standing in a white t-shirt, black pants and combat boots.

"So, how's it feel walking freely again?" asked the blond. Kuvira curled her toes on the soft grass and moved around slowly, using her arms for balance every now and again.

"Much better" said Kuvira.

"Wonderful, now I'll explain what my plan for your movement and you are. For you, I planned to teach you how to truly earth bend, something you know very little about. Your metal bending is to the point where you can do what you please but you can't mix the free flowing metal and move the earth in the same way. I was going to train you, to become more in tune with bending earth which would transfer into your metal bending to allow you to ascend to new heights. Now, your movement was pretty easy to fix. Cease the camps, the slave labor and the ideal that every single state must bend to your will. Those you willing allow to join can run safely under your banner of protection and still supply the empire. You would be on a tight budget for a year or so but after that things would flourish, with a sound and stable empire your people would experience some semblance of peace. That would give the nations who refused to join an incentive, after some time, you would have a large empire of willing and most of all, happy residence inside. You would be helping those that wish to be helped, not forcing those who will do only the bare minimum and nothing more" said Naruto but he kept going.

"As it is now, I will allow you to do as you wish but if you continue your path I will stop it myself. Do not force my hand, you will find its weight overbearing. I need to go into the village for a moment, you have just shown me you are safe to travel and move freely therefore, you are free to go." With that last bit he turned and left, leaving her to her thoughts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

' _You are free to go'_ the words rang through her head over and over as she sat on her bed. If she was honest, the promise of teaching her things she didn't know enticed her but her men needed her. She needed to continue her already delayed move, but, was it the right move? Kuvira growled and grabbed her head, she didn't know anymore. His words over the past week changed her view of him and she learned he was much to wise for a man that looked just her age.

"Ah, princess seems to be having some problems" said Melawin, poking her head in before walking in and shutting the door.

"I'm just confused is all, all cause of the damn blond oaf!" shouted the metal bender.

Melawin laughed and sat down "I know it's a lot to take in but think of it this way. He's offering to help you master earth bending and in the process master metal bending with no strings attached. You chose to take his advice with your little move but training is only gonna cost you time and energy. Where's the harm in getting better?" Kuvira listened to her words, she had a great point. If the man wanted to train her then so be it, she'd learn and get better before continuing her plan.

"Fine, I'll train with him then I'm going back to my men" said Kuvira. Melawin smiled and stood, opening the door and standing in the doorway.

"Good to know but remember princess, clothes that go through the wash to get clean don't come out the same way" and with that she shut the door.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes _'What's with that woman and her references? It's like she does it just to confuse me even more after she helps me.'_ Deciding staying in her room after regaining her movement was pointless she stood and shifted her feet slowly before she started walking again to the door. She opened it and walked out only to see something she certainly didn't expect to. Naruto was walking down the hall towards her room, blood staining his left arm, some of his clothes and a few drops splattered on his face. She saw the look in his eyes, the look of a hardened veteran, the look she had seen only twice before. However, when he saw her his eyes instantly softened and his body relaxed a bit.

"What happened?"

"I found a group of child slavers" was all he said, leaving the rest open. He saw her jaw twitch and her fist ball up, it seemed she didn't approve of that either, at least for children.

"Where are the children?"

"Being taken care of at the village for now, one is somewhere around the house with Melawin now. Seemed to take quite a liking to her but that's to be expected after what happened. Have you thought about my offer?"

"I accept the training, the plans for my movement is still up for debate" said Kuvira, holding firm in her belief that her system was correct.

Naruto smiled "Wonderful! I get to see princess more often!"

Kuvira glared at him "Don't say stuff like that."

Naruto ignored her comment "We do have an issue though, training you will take at the shortest a month of training. I won't be babying you through this but teaching you how to unlock the power you possess, I'll let you mold yourself afterwards. Once your back is healed properly I'll begin your training and keep in mind that it'll be brutal."

"Nothing I can't handle."

"That's what I like to here, now we do have another issue to deal with, Baatar jr." There it was again, that glint in her eyes when only he mentioned her name, something inside her really was changing.

"Is he causing problems?"

Naruto shook his head as they began to walk to the dining room for dinner "As of yet, he hasn't even moved from the train but I fear leaving him be for an entire month will not work. He will move and do something foolish, something he will not live to regret if he does. What is your plan of action?"

"I have asked him as his superior and his…..leader to stand down. If he does not you have every right to step in, I would do so but I'm not in any state too" said Kuvira. Naruto noticed she hesitated in her speaking, refusing to say fiancé so she substituted it for leader. Interesting, maybe her view of that man changed more than she thought. Now seemed like a good time to ask, while her mind seemed focused on it.

"What is he to you?" asked Naruto bluntly, surprising the metal bender.

"Baatar? He is my advisor, my closest confident…..my…."

"You can't even say it anymore, is he really to you what he once was? Holding onto things that have changed isn't bad but holding onto things you yourself have changed feelings for only created larger problems" said Naruto as he sat down at his seat and Kuvira sat down on hers.

The woman sighed "I know that, oaf. I did love him, what I question is if I still do. Slowly, I see less of him and it pleases me, less of his voice, his face, his presence and every time I see him I get agitated and I just don't understand why. What changed in me?" Naruto kept silent for a minute, eating some food and letting her eat her own before speaking.

"The mind works in odd ways, but in your case it's rather simple. You never really loved him if you think of him as you do now, you merely held fondness for someone who shared your views. I've had a somewhat similar problem in the past, after a while I learned of it and moved on."

"But how did you move on, from everything that happened. We were engaged, are engaged, so do I just say I don't want to do this anymore?" asked Kuvira, forgoing her food.

"Yes" said Naruto bluntly and she recoiled as if she had been physically hit.

"That is what you do, you don't play a charade game with someone like that. Be blunt, sweet talk, do what you must to get your point across."

"How is it so easy for you to say such things!?" shouted Kuvira as Naruto stopped eating and sighed as he set his fork down. He had yet to see her so venerable but he knew why, he'd seen it before.

"I've seen it thousands of times, the same set up in the same way with the same type of people. You're feeling bad because you offered someone your heart, your most precious secrets. You've invested so much time in someone only for your feelings to change from love to irritation. You have to realize that emotions change, especially at such a young age. You will meet someone else, the right person for you but the one now is obviously not the one by what you've told me" said Naruto. Kuvira took every word to heart and agreed, deep down she knew he was right but something she heard irked her.

"How could you have seen it thousands of times? How do you speak with such knowledge yet you look no older than me? It makes no sense and defies any reason I've come up with."

Once more the blond sighed and closed "If I told you, you'd never believe me. Only four people nearby have so far, you are different from them though. If the words fell out of my mouth you would let them fall to the floor and shatter like glass."

"Tell me, I must know" said Kuvira, that determined look racing through her eyes with a tint of curiosity. Naruto hummed to himself, maybe she wouldn't believe him now but telling her now may cause her to believe it later and change her course of action with that 'movement' as she calls it.

"In simple terms, I'm an immortal human with the power of a god.'

Her dumbfounded look almost made him burst out laughing "Huh?"

 **Chapter two is done! I went to work right after I put this out, got some sleep then finished right before I had to go to work. As you can tell Kuvira has her prideful nature but it's toned down right now, and oddly enough, Naruto seems to break through it rather quickly while Baatar isn't having any luck in that standing. Yes, I'm planning as I write, nothing is scripted preplanned which is pretty fun for me! Take it easy and let me know how it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to focus more on Kuvira singly so we'll see more emotion out of her than we did in the Legend of Korra. I read up some and learned she was quite emotional but kept it behind closed doors but the circumstances provided will force some of those emotions out. We won't ever see much of them again but this is a major moment of weakness for her so it'll be a little out of character for her usual prideful persona. Hope you all enjoy it!**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

 _'Naruto'-_ thoughts of humans and demons in human form

" **Naruto"** -demon/sentient talking in demon form

' _ **Naruto'**_ -demon/sentient thinking in demon form

 _"_ _ **Naruto"**_ _-_ anyone speaking through mental link

' _Start by doing what's necessary; then do what's possible; and suddenly you are doing the impossible_ _'_ –Francis of Assisi

Chapter 3

Pain and failure

That was the two words that rang through her head at the moment as she sat on her hands and knees, Melawin standing before her. It had been nearly four weeks since she had learned of the truth from Naruto, what he was. She could still barely believe it and certainly wouldn't have if he hadn't demonstrated what he could do.

Flashback

" _You really know how to play jokes at the worst times" said Kuvira and Naruto shook his head._

" _I know already you'll never believe me unless I show you so walk outside with me. A demonstration is in order it seems" said Naruto, standing from the table and walking to the door with Kuvira in tow. She took her time but made it outside just to see his form light up in golden flames, strange floating black balls appearing behind him. One broke off its circular pattern and shifted into Naruto's arm, forming a hand on his right side. He lifted the new appendage and flexed it a bit, rotating his arm._

" _It's always nice to get some mobility back every now and again" said the blond._

" _W-what….how?" was all Kuvira could say. She had never seen something like that before. He hadn't reformed his arm but he had used whatever was behind him to create a fully functioning appendage._

" _That was nothing princess, I'll show you the reason I'm so confident your army will never be a threat to me." She didn't have to ask what he meant for he held his left hand out and in it formed a strange orb of dark purple energy she could just feel held immeasurable power. Then, as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished as if had never existed. With the disappearance of that the flamed around his figure disappeared, the make shift arm dispelling with them. The man turned to her and he could tell she was nervous, anyone that close to a bijuu bomb in this era never looked good._

" _Understand that I'm not lying about my power now?" Kuvira didn't trust her voice and only nodded her head once to seem as collected as she could be. She couldn't forget the feeling, that thing he held in his hands was more powerful than anything in existence._

" _I'll let you in on a little secret, that was barely a tenth of the power I could have used to summon one of those. Each stage takes a dramatic leap forward in power and I can make quite a few of the larger ones without getting tired. Any questions?" asked Naruto as if he was talking about the weather._

" _Your arm…." Was all Kuvira could get out._

" _Ah, those were orbs that come with that form. Nothing too special but I can used them like you saw to reform body parts as long as I keep that form active."_

" _How…..did you come across all that power? What must you have done to gain access to that?" In asking that question his mood seemed to fall a bit, as if he regretted getting it._

" _It's a story I won't go into right now, only those I truly trust know of my origins and what made me who I am today. Just know what you saw today is nothing of what I can really do so think over my offer a little more."_

 _Like the flip of a switch Kuvira brought back her prideful attitude despite having trouble standing after that show "I'll take it under more thoughtful consideration."_

 _Naruto smiled softly at her, catching her off guard "Thank you."_

End Flashback

"C'mon princess, on your feet" said Melawin, pacing back and forth in front of her. Oh yeah, there was that too. It only took her a week and a half after seeing that and help from Naruto to regain enough strength to bend again. As soon as she could move earth she was pitted against this woman, this crazy powerful woman. Her abilities in bending were second to none in her element, Kuvira was sure of that. Her back groaned in protest and she stood slowly, almost falling back down as she did.

Melawin frowned when she saw her struggle so hard to stand "We can take a break for today if you want, I don't want to open up any wounds."

"No, I'm fine" snapped Kuvira. She was about to slide into her stance when Naruto opened the door from the dining hall.

"He's here again" was all he said and the two understood while Kuvira sighed. Baatar came by at least once a week, checking up on her and waiting until she was healed so they could leave. She always told him she wasn't, a lie of course but she refused to say her real reason for staying or her real reason for not wanting him to stay. She kept quite as she walked inside and towards the front entrance with Naruto at her side. He was always there during their meetings, either because he didn't trust the man or really didn't want him stepping foot in his house again. Kuvira opened the door and notice he smiled when he saw her, she did not.

"Are you feeling any better this week?" he asked.

"Somewhat, I can walk without the stick but my movement is slowed severely. In another week or two I should be mostly back to myself and I'll be allowed to leave."

"That's great! I'll let the men know as soon as I get back!"

Kuvira nodded her head "Thank you, I'll send someone to let you know if I can leave earlier than expected."

Baatar nodded his head back "Yes love, stay safe." She said nothing as she closed the door and once it shut she sighed and pressed her head against the door.

"Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"No" was her usual response in this situation, it had been since he visited after he had injured her.

"Are you ready to take a break?" asked Melawin from behind Naruto. What she didn't expect was the determined look in her eye as she turned around to face her.

"No, one more time" she said and walked back outside, this time Naruto went to watch as well.

' _Maybe this time she tap into that power she's missing, if not I'm not sure if she ever will'_ thought Naruto, leaning against the house wall.

"You go first as usual" said Melawin, sliding into her stance and Kuvira did. The black haired woman shot out first, sending a chunk of rock at the red head. In a show of skill few had she ran forward and slid under it, continuing her movement. Kuvira slammed her foot to the ground, causing the earth in front of Melawin to shoot up nearly fifteen feet high and at an almost vertical angle.

"Better!" said Melawin, running up the protrusion of earth and falling down towards her as Kuvira had planned. She stomped her foot down and thrust both fists at her, sending a large pillar of earth upwards towards the woman. Little did Kuvira know it was expected by the red head who smirked and thrust two fingers forward, letting a large bolt of lightning shoot out of her finger tips to obliterate the earth aimed at her. Time seemed to slow down as Kuvira watched Melawin near her, the speed she moved at would certainly injure her once more, forcing her to once more use that walking stick if her back messed up again. She couldn't have that, she wouldn't go through all that pain again. She needed to stop it, but what would be too much for the world's first lightning bender as Naruto had called her. Then is hit her, as if her mind had been shown a path unlike any she had seen before.

Naruto stood off the wall and watched intently as Kuvira tucked her arms into her sides and moved as if to her own beat compared to the fight. It was slow and deliberate but he had seen it only a few times before, in master earth benders. She ignored her surroundings and focused on the image in her head, the picture she wanted to bend the earth too. With a stomp of her right foot the scenery changed in an instant, spikes of earth nearly twelve feet high shot up around her in a span of nearly thirty feet. Kuvira let out a breath and slowly stood to her normal height from her horse stance and looked around her, shocked at the damage she had done. Then she realized the attack she had used and spun around to see Melawin pouting about being held by Naruto who stood atop one of the earth spikes she had made.

"Looks like you finally reached the stage I wanted you at, now I'll begin training you" said the man as he stepped on the ground and everything receded back into the earth, much to the shock of Kuvira.

"Hahaha, I can bend a little bit too, ya know?" said Naruto before he saw Kuvira's face morph into one of shock and fear. He already knew who was it but turned anyway to see Baatar near the other end of the property, a look of shock and betrayal on his face.

"Kuvira…..I thought you were still injured" said the man, making his way over to them. Kuvira looked to Naruto for some kind of answer but the instant their eyes met she knew what his answer was, the answer she already had. Once their eyes met he walked away with Melawin, leaving the two alone.

"I….Baatar…" Kuvira tried to find the words but they wouldn't come out.

"Baatar what? Have you been lying to me for this long just so you could train? Did you not trust me enough to tell me you're being taught by him to learn more? I want to know!" shouted Baatar.

"Don't shout at me" said Kuvira, her eyes narrowing and forgoing her few moments of hesitance.

"I will if I so chose to! I've always stood behind you, done everything you've asked of me and even threw away my family for you!"

"That's my problem, you fool!" shouted Kuvira, surprising Baatar.

"You just say yes this, yes dear that, wonderful idea, I'd never think of that love! You can't stand beside me nor have you ever stood beside me! I've been standing alone this entire time with a robot that follows me around like a lost puppy that only knows the word yes!" shouted Kuvira.

"I….I didn't know" said Baatar, looking down.

"Exactly, you didn't nor would you ever if I hadn't have said this. That's my problem with you, the more I see it the more I hate it. Before all this had happened you stood as my equal, someone I could stand with but once things got serious you fell behind. You became what you are now, a spineless man that hides behind me."

"Damn, that was pretty bad. Are you going to step in?" said Melawin from behind the door.

"If he does anything I will, her body can barely stand after exerting so much energy. As long as they throw words at one another there is no need for me" said Naruto.

"I see, then tell me what you want to say then. I know your already close to saying it" said Baatar. Kuvira shut her eyes tightly, refusing to say it. It was a weakness on her part as she saw it, but what hurt worse was everything Naruto told her was right. Why did he have to be right about this? Why did it have to hurt so much?

"We're threw, I denounce this marriage" said Kuvira, sliding off her ring and tossing it to him.

"Thank you for your honesty after all these lies, I'll return to the-"

"You will do no such thing, they are no longer under your command nor do they take your orders" said Kuvira, taking a step forward but only succeeding in falling to her knees.

"You are not deemed fit to control the army as of yet so I will continue the mission until you are fit for duty" said Baatar.

"I can't let that happen" said Naruto, walking up to Kuvira and helping her up.

"You have no authority-"

"I will do as I please, child. You general has given you an order which you will do well to adhere to" said Melawin, walking up behind him.

"What do you want to do?" Naruto asked Kuvira.

"Let him go pack his things, I need to go to the train and let them know to what in Yi for now" said Kuvira.

"Take him there Melawin, we'll be there later on" said Naruto and the woman nodded her head, pushing Baatar along. Once they were out of ear shot Naruto let Kuvira wrap her arms around him slowly before she began to cry. This was the second time she had cried, the first time was with Melawin when she had realized what she had to say to Baatar. He wrapped his lone arm around her back and let her cry quietly, it was somewhat painful when someone cried quietly. Even after all the pain they held in which caused them to cry they still refused to show the world, down to the very end.

"Is….this just like every other one you've seen?" asked Kuvira.

Naruto hesitated then replied "Just about, yes."

"Do things get better?"

"It depends on the person, I've seen some never recover and others ascend to new heights. It all depends on the person and how they heal. Will you leave the whole empty, fill it with whatever you can find or replace it with someone else?"

"I see" was all she said before going silent. After standing there for a few minutes she moved back and wiped her eyes before looking herself over. She still wore her usual get up so she needed to change.

"I'll wait here" said Naruto and she nodded her head before walking off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About ten minutes later she finally walked out, albeit slowly, and looked much more like her former self. She wore a tight long sleeved forest green button up shirt, black pants tucked into black combat boots and as she walked out she was finishing putting up her hair.

Naruto smiled when she looked to her "You look wonderful."

Kuvira averted her eyes and ignored the warm feeling in her chest "Just walk me there."

Naruto held his arm out "Walk with me?" She shook her head and smiled a bit before walking off on her own, letting him keep pace with her.

"Do you think they'll see me different now that I've lost to someone?" asked the woman.

"Not per say, they may know but understand seeing as they know the rumors. If I've fought off the earth nation for decades now wouldn't they assume already I'm a master bender? If so, they'd understand seeing as you aren't yet a master at the art. Close, but not quite yet."

"What do you mean by close?"

"That bit you did at the end of the fight was what I was looking for, you stopped paying attention to the movement of the fight and moved to your own beat. You truly became your own entity and in doing such you focused more on bending earth than fighting off the enemy. A master can do that subconsciously, you must learn to do it as they have but that was very close to what they can do" said Naruto.

"How many masters have you met?" asked Kuvira as the town came into view. She could now tell they were walking around it and for the first time since they met she noticed he had taken off his cloak.

"Only a handful, a master of any element is hard to come by but only a few supposed masters are actually deserving of the title. Air nomads had 'masters' per say but they didn't consider themselves masters in the art but mentors of the new age of benders. Even the avatar wasn't a master in the art of every element, they could just use each one to a high degree. Now, in the avatar state they could be considers such only because they have the experience of every avatar before them. You show the qualities of one but ascending to that stage will take much longer than the time I've told you. I'm only going to lead you on the path, you must grab the torch yourself" said Naruto. Kuvira listened intently to many things he said now, the things he spoke of we're not known to many or any at all anymore.

"What about in your time? Before the avatar?" asked Kuvira.

"That was a different time, the way elements were used was on a scale few could match as of now. A master in my time was someone a master now would pale in comparison to."

"That powerful, huh? I wonder if I could ever be that good" said Kuvira, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Anyone has the ability to get close but that kind of power is yet to be seen. I have faith you can do it if you strive for it enough" said Naruto with a smile causing Kuvira to look away.

' _Why am I so flustered by his words? Baatar could never do that, no, no one could do that'_ thought Kuvira.

"We're close" said Naruto, motioning to the train just coming into view. However, he frowned when he saw Melawin slowly shifting back as two mecha suits and three men cornered her against the train.

"I'll see you there" said Naruto before he disappeared.

With Melawin

"That fool!" shouted Melawin, easily deflecting the metal shot at her with kinetic discharges through her palm. As soon as Baatar got near the train he shouted for help and ran inside, sending a group of benders after her. She had taken down almost three fourths of the group but she couldn't keep using her lighting, it was too taxing on her body. Now they surrounded her, cornering her against the train. What she didn't expect was for one mecha suit to fall to the ground as the man operating it was ripped out by Naruto. The second moved to go after him but only succeeded in moving a few inches before he too was ripped out of the suit and slammed onto the ground. Next thing she knew she was facing Naruto's back and she noticed something, his cloak was off.

' _Is he planning on going to war?'_ she thought to herself as he looked at the remaining three men.

"Enough, all of you" Kuvira's voice rang through the area.

"Took your sweet time" said Melawin with a smile and Kuvira smirked a little.

"You two leave, Bolin stay here" said Kuvira. The two didn't hesitate in immediately leaving them alone and returned to the train.

"What is it?" asked Bolin.

"I'm going to be here for a few more weeks so I want the train to return to Yi for now. I leave you and Varrick in charge, keep everyone safe."

"What about Baatar?" asked Bolin.

"Where is he?" asked Kuvira before the saw a mecha suit jump out of the train and slid across the train tracks.

"In that" said Naruto, contemplating on going after him but decided against it. He was not a threat at the moment, but he knew someone would keep watch on him.

"We can wait here for you ma'am, no one would want to leave you anyway" said Bolin and Kuvira seemed to think for a few moments before answering.

"Very well, you will make sure no one is to step foot inside the village unless asked by the villagers. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Bolin.

"Thank yo-" her sentence was cut short when her eyes closed and she began to topple over. Bolin moved to catch her but he move to slow, Naruto was already there to catch her in his arms.

"Melawin, inform the town of what just happened. I'll take her home to rest" said Naruto and the red head nodded before running off.

Naruto picked up Kuvira and turned to him "I'll look after her and finish her training soon so expect her within a week or two. Also, can you keep a secret?"

Bolin raised an eyebrow but nodded his head "Good." With that said Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed and to say the least half the train knew from Bolin screaming it for nearly a full minute and explaining it in great detail during his screaming.

 **Kinda short and not much really happened but I need to rewatch the rest of Legend of Korra season 4 before getting too deep into this. I'll try to have another out before the end of the month if things go well but school starts next week so I may put one out within the week before it starts up if not I'll try to have one up before I get to far into its claws. Take care everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello there, you thought this was a nice long chapter but WRONG! Nothing worked out so here's something to hold you over until I can get more time to make a less shitty chapter. Also, my beta still isn't well so these stories haven't been edited just yet.**

Key:

"Naruto"-speaking of humans and demons in human form

 _'Naruto'-_ thoughts of humans and demons in human form

" **Naruto"** -demon/sentient talking in demon form

' _ **Naruto'**_ -demon/sentient thinking in demon form

 _"_ _ **Naruto"**_ _-_ anyone speaking through mental link

' _It is amazing what you can accomplish if you do not care who gets the credit_ _'_ –Harriet S. Truman

Chapter 4

"No no no! I told you it's not just the stance!" shouted Naruto, slamming his foot down as the earth spikes that moved towards him crumbled.

"Then what is it?!" shouted Kuvira in frustration. It had only been hours after leaving the train that Naruto decided to begin her training. She had been at it for nearly thirty minutes and never once achieved what she had against Melawin.

"It's the complete confidence to ignore anything that goes on around you. The object is to focus solely on your movements as your subconscious will guide you to your target. You did accomplish that, once, but now I see not even a sliver of what you showed."

"Then show me an example since you said you can bend a little" said Kuvira and Naruto shook his head.

"I do not use chi as you benders do, nor can I. Chi is a byproduct of chakra, the energy I use. Chakra was once in everyone in varying amounts just as chi is but after….unfortunate circumstances it became tainted. It took years to wash away, once it was the man to first wield it again showed that chi was what came of it. The tainted energy slowly disappeared in everyone, those who would have used chakra when they were born learned to use chi. The tainted energy was vile life energy of a sorts, when it tainted chakra to chi that new energy allowed for a change in nature. It allowed one to bend the elements, for fire's sake to create small amounts of it on usual circumstances. Chi connected with nature, allowing water benders unmatched power during a full moon, fire benders a boost of energy during the daylight and other such things. Chi allows one to connect to the life of the elements and…..shape them, warp them" said Naruto as he showed examples, flowing his arm around like water or pretending to shoot fire out of his hand.

Then he stopped and looked to Kuvira "Chakra, however, allows one unmatched potential. The ability to create the elements from nothing, force them to shatter and reform only on your will. Chakra is a much stronger, more potent and ruthless version of chi. Chi allows you to create spikes from the ground, bend earth as if it were water. Chakra allows me to do this." Naruto lifted his left leg and slammed it to the ground causing the entire area to rumble as if an earthquake was happening. As soon as the rumbling began, it stopped and Naruto sighed.

"I cannot bend, I can create and destroy. That is also the curse of chakra, very versatile in many ways but the bending of nature is not one. Now, let me show you an example of what I spoke of earlier" said Naruto, holding his hand out as a large scroll appeared from nothing. He opened it up and held it standing up before seals suddenly appeared and began to project an image on it.

"What in the world is _that_?" asked Kuvira as Melawin walked forward to watch what unfolded.

"I create these seals with chakra which allow me to do wonderful things. One ability allows me to seal away memories and see them at a later date. This is of Toph in their raid on Ba Sing Se" said Naruto before an image began to appear on the paper. It was as if they saw through his own eyes, watching him glide through masses of Dai Lee agents with the former avatar and his friends. Then Kuvira saw it, she watched as Toph, no older than thirteen, completely ignored all around her as she turned the entire staircase into a slide. In almost no time at all she reshaped the landscape, at such a young age it was unheard of. Then the image faded and the scroll disappeared before Naruto stood to his full height.

"What you saw it what I want you to aim for, that right there is the best target. Now, you told me as we came back you had something to discuss with me" said Naruto.

"The coronation of that child Wu is being held in a week and I must put a stop to it. If he becomes king there will be no help for the earth kingdom people" said Kuvira.

Naruto turned around then spoke "Do you wish to follow through with your own or do as I have asked you do?"

"I…..will do as you ask but only after I make sure he does not become king" said Kuvira with determination.

"Good, just what I wanted to hear. Melawin, pack your bags cause it looks like we're taking a long needed vacation" said Naruto.

"Wait, what?" asked Kuvira.

"I will accompany you to make sure nothing goes astray, no one tries anything against you or the earth kingdoms next in line to blame you. Also so I may scout out the newest avatar's friends I've heard about recently. I've met with every avatar so far besides this one, I wonder how head strong she is since she's from the southern water tribe" said Naruto, humming to himself as he walked towards his house.

"What about Baatar? Or the Earth Empire? Who will run it while we are out?" asked Kuvira. She would entrust another person but after Baatar her trusting side wasn't like it used to be.

"The village elder will do a fine job of keeping your entire army in line and fixing some things I've already given him the say so on. He knows how to run things and he'll begin the healing process on the sorry state of a nation you created. You, Melawin, Bolin and I will go to the coronation and let them know of our new intentions and that we do not plan to overthrow the new king Wu. He may keep his title if he pleases but we will allow anyone to join at any given time. This way we don't march in and simple step on their hands and feet before kicking dirt in their faces and leave thinking nothing will happen. I want the people you forced to see a different side of you, a side of a caring new leader who made a mistake and plans to fix it. As you second in command I will stand at your side throughout it all. Everyone knows who I am within the Beifong family so they will dare not raise a hand against me, and in turn you as well. Now, go with Melawin to pick out clothes for the trip and for the dance after the coronation. I want to enjoy it as much as I can as I haven't ventured out in some years." Kuvira simple stood their dumbstruck as he walked away, his plan was so nonchalant, so quickly formed, so odd, so…..strange it may actually work.

' _Curse that man and his age old mind, better be happy I like hi-STOP THAT!'_ Kuvira shook her head just as Melawin walked past.

"Come now, time to pack" was all she said before walking into the house.

"I'm going to regret this or love this, I don't know which yet" said Kuvira before she walked inside.

Three hours later

"This place will look like a gold mine when you get back" said Travis, talking to Naruto and Kuvira as some guards loaded their luggage onto one portion of the train.

"I expect nothing less" said Kuvira causing the man to laugh.

"Get going, I wanna get this party started as soon as possible. Got a big mess to wipe up" responded the elder causing her to twitch a bit in her new clothes. Both her, Naruto and Melawin had decided to change for the meeting later that day. She wore what she considered formal, a white button up shirt, a thick green double button jacket, black pants with a green stripe going down both sides tucked into black combat boots. Melawin had on a plain black suit jacket, a blood red undershirt, a loose black skirt, black heels and an odd ring with a red stone on it she hadn't noticed she wore before. Naruto moved to a full button up burnt orange shirt with rolled sleeves, or one rolled, tucked into black pants with a black belt and wore a black vest, tie and dress shoes to top it off. What struck her as odd was he still had his cloak on, he always did unless something major happened like with Baatar.

"Time to go!" shouted Naruto, tossing Kuvira up into the train and Melawin followed before he too jumped up and turned to Travis.

"You know who to contact if you need anything" said Naruto and Travis nodded his head before the single piece of train began to move down the tracks.

"It's been a while, find what you were looking for?" spoke Travis to nothing as someone seemed to step out of his shadow.

"I didn't" was all the figure said.

"A man of many words as always" laughed Travis as he turned to walk to the rest of the train.

"I'll help corral them" said the figure.

"You need to work on finding what you're looking for first, Naruto seemed to beat you to it" said Travis.

"About that, did he tell you what would happen?" said the figure and as he spoke Travis frowned.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We'll be arriving shortly" said Naruto, looking out the window as the city came into view.

"Will they be hostile towards us?" asked Bolin and Naruto shook his head.

"Weary is a better word, that is something many will certainly would be. The adults may fear her, what she has done so far but I know many children will see her as a good woman. It's most likely they know nothing of what happens deep inside, but the leaders do. I'll make sure nothing happens so you can go see your friends now if you want since we're here in republic city."

"I'll probably see Mako with Wu since he's the bodyguard. Asami may be there but no one's see Korra for a long time" said Bolin, getting slightly unnerved by Naruto's smile.

"Oh, am I going to go avatar hunting again?" asked Naruto and the room gave him strange looks.

"Remember how Aang was missing for a while, I went hunting for him when I got bored every year or so. I may have to find the new avatar too" explained the blond.

"Let's not do that since you're going to be seen with Kuvira so much now" said Melawin and Naruto shrugged.

"What if I am? No one can stop me, well, no one in the city" said Naruto, now really confusing the three since he admitted that someone could stop him.

"What do you mean by no one in the city? Can the avatar stop you?" asked Bolin causing Naruto to laugh.

"Those benders couldn't stop me alone, let alone all together. Their too slow and too close minded when in the avatar state, all their thoughts run together causing a basic target state of mind acting on emotions" said Naruto as the train neared the station.

"Bolin, go with your friends, Melawin stay at Kuvira's side at all times. I can't be seen just yet, the time isn't right and it would cause a lot of problems I'd rather not sift through at the moment. Stay safe everyone and remember, I'll always be watching" said Naruto, turning his head to show his smirk before he disappeared as if he had never been there.

"When he said he'd be here I expected to see him the entire time" said Kuvira with a bit of irritation.

"He's not far so don't worry, he just doesn't want those who know him from the previous avatar and his friends to see you two together just yet. Relations are still shaky and you're being investigated heavily at the moment. He'll show up when need be which isn't now" said Melawin.

"I hope he will be nearby, I don't want to get attacked and retaliate. That'd give them more reason to get angry at me" said Kuvira to herself but Melawin heard as the train came to a stop.

' _She's slowly realizing her faults, good. If everything goes well we'll actually fix the earth kingdom this time around instead of the last time'_ thought Melawin as the doors opened and she let out a quiet sigh.

"Here we go" was all the lightning bender said before the three began to walk.

 **Now this one is just ripping me apart, it's so short. I'd wanted a good 5,000+ but I forgot some things and I can't go back and watch the episode to double check so I'll stop here and begin up once I've clarified some things from multiple different seasons and episodes. They've made it to where they need to be but from here on out stuffs going to get changed up from canon since Kuvira isn't moving her army like she was before. She'll encounter different problems, different enemies and other such things but she won't be alone. Naruto's going to have his fair share of issues and what's up with Melawin? How does she know so much?! Even I haven't fully decided yet so it'll be fun! :D Take care everyone, see you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _No great thing is suddenly created" ~ Epictetus_

Chapter 5

Kuvira sighed and tried her best to keep composure as she walked through the hotel doors and stood next to Melawin as she checked the two in. Bolin was close behind, holding her things and looking for his brother. She had already spoken to him and said it was fine if he wished to leave at any time to see him, family was family and she understood his want to see his brother again. If she had family she would certainly want the same said to her by her leading officer, knowing they cared enough to let them see family showed a human side to her usual strict code.

"I see your alone. Does that mean you and my son have broken off relations?" asked Suyin, walking up to her.

"In a manner of ways, yes. I decided to change what my path was and part if it included ending our relationship. I had no issue with staying as formal partners for the better of the country but he chose to leave and I have not heard from him since he left." Kuvira did her best to keep her composure, not wanting to slip out any extra detail.

"Apparently no one has heard from him at all, we expected you of all people would have. It's unfortunate you two saw different, even if what you did is wrong to me I still wished to see my son happy and to an extent you. However, if I find you did anything to him I'll show you exactly how well of a master I am" said Suyin in a very threatening manner before walking away.

"Boy, she seems like a fun person" said Melawin, handing Kuvira her key.

"A joy" was all Kuvira said before she walked towards the elevator and pushed the button to summon it. As they waited she felt a hand on her shoulder, weak, soft and nothing of a bender.

"Hello, prince Wu" said Kuvira, barely turning her head to acknowledge him.

"Hello, miss Kuvira! I hope everything is going well!"

"It's fine, nothing too troubling so far. I hope everything is well for yourself during all these festivities."

"It could be better but complaining won't get me anywhere. I do have to say though, for a military type you're not bad on the eyes." As Wu finished his sentence the elevator opened and Kuvira walked inside, saying nothing.

"We'll talk later then!" said the prince before the doors closed and Kuvira sighed.

"I'll praise the day I won't ever have to see him again."

"We both will" said her assistant before they went silent and waited for the elevator to open. Once it did Melawin lead her to the room and Kuvira unlocked the door before opening it, letting Melawin in first since she took her bags up to let Bolin stay with his brother downstairs for a few minutes.

"I'm surprised you didn't say anything smart or hurtful to our little prince" said Naruto, sitting in one of the chairs in the presidential sweet.

"I was happy you didn't, it'd just cause unwanted problems. You showed you can take things like that and ignore them rather than comment back, a level headed leader is a good one" said Melawin, going to set the bags down in her and Kuvira's room. Naruto opted to use the room across from them in their suite so he was close but left them their own space.

"I did what I thought best so in case things don't go well they certainly can't expect some quick to act, smart mouthing leader. I need to fix my image and pushing off a prince who doesn't deserve power isn't the best way to start."

"Good good, much better than the hot headed, brash leader I met not too long ago" said Naruto, pouring a drink of bourbon for himself, Melawin and Kuvira.

"Are you still feeling well? Your injuries were not fully healed when we left so any side effects need to be addressed immediately" said Melawin taking a seat near Naruto as Kuvira sat across from him.

"None as of now, I've just been slightly sore but no major pains or anything worrying. I'm just going through what I want to do during his coronation."

"I trust your judgment mostly but I will give you this advice. Show them you aren't the dictator you started out as. Show compassion, apologize, but don't let all control go. Your men are still running through the providences you've passed to rework treaties, show them we actually care as well as giving them the option to leave or stay. We will lose a lot but if we keep the majority and make things under your rule better they would be willing to make an agreement. However, dealing with the idiocy of the world order is not your concern. Ignore them, they have no business in our affairs and if necessary I will send my own message. I will not let what happened to the earth kingdom happen again. My hands has been forced and I will show myself again if need be to keep order" said Naruto.

"Go get some rest, we do have to make it to the meeting soon and you need to be a top shape for this" said Melawin, standing to walk her to her room and stand guard as Naruto disappeared into nothing.

Coronation 

"I would like to thank my people for standing beside me and to honor an exceptional member of our nation that kept us together through these past few years of confusion. Kuvira, please stand!" said Wu, motioning for her. She stood and walked to the prince, keeping a straight face as she did.

"I bestow upon you the Kioshi medal of freedom, our nation's highest honor."

"Thank, and if I may I'd like to say a few words."

"By all means, we've got six hours to fill" said Wu, taking a step back as Kuvira walked towards the mic.

"Growing up, I was taught this ruling of kings and queens within the earth kingdom through bloodline is old fashioned, and outdated. It had done nothing but destroy my country and run it into the ground with corruption and disarray. By all means, I am no perfect being but I want what I know is best for my country. A hand picked cabinet that only cares for royalty is not the voice of the people but I haven't been either so I'm changing my approach.

As of now, any country who wishes to leave my control may but is free to rejoin at any time. I will keep those willing to stay under my protection as we move to better all people, not just the few up top. Therefore, I relinquish any control within the providences that wish to leave and those that stay are under control of the prince and his advisors. I promise those who stay I will do my very best to fix what has been wronged by myself and your previous rules to see everyone prosper in a peaceful and well kept nation. Thank you for believing in me and I wish everyone the best." Before Kuvira could finished she saw the head of the air nomad nation stand.

"Excuse me, Kuvira. You have no right to keep hold on any nation, legally of course. Anything kept from the earth kingdoms current king and cabinet will be considered an act of aggression against the entire earth nation."

"Incorrect, little Tenzin" said a voice before someone appeared in a swirl of leaves next to Kuvira.

"Long time no see, kid" said Naruto, smiling down the bald monk who's expression quickly changed to shock.

"Who is that?" asked Wu, who was pushed back by Mako as he took a defensive stance in front of the king.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sure very few of you know me. However, that matters little at this moment for those who do know who I am and what I am capable of. I am here fix an issue that seems to gotten out of hand. If a dictator, or ruling party of members, controls occupants unfairly it is grounds its surrounding land to break away and either become independent or group with another nation. We are grouping those who wish to see a better tomorrow for everyone, not just a select party. The poor are left to grovel in side streets while houses throughout the middle ring have empty space which could be filled inside Ba Sing Se. The outer providences have little contact with the earth king and little impact which leaves them scrapping for either miserable farm land or moving to the army. I want to see things done about these issues, I want to see these easily fixed issues resolved for a better future for everyone. As of this moment, the new Earth Empire is under my protection. Thank you for your time and I wish everyone the best." With that said Naruto turned Kuvira around and escorted her to a large meeting room where Melawin was waiting.

"How did it go?"

"Well, after he spoke. All the leaders seemed struck with fear, even Lin was as still as a rock" said Kuvira. Bolin walked in shortly after before he looked over the group.

"That…..was waaaaaay better than I though it was gonna go! I'm so happy I'm with you guys!" said the ecstatic earth bender.

Naruto smiled and patting him on the shoulder "Thank you but I need you to stand guard, just in case someone tries something with us all here together."

"Yes sir" salutes Bolin before exiting the room and standing at attention in front of the door.

"Things may go downhill from here though, fast. I've prepared the train already and it should be arriving in a few minutes. Once it's there we'll leave and regroup with the remaining army to see what's left of the empire" said Melawin.

"What's left, huh? Sounds like we won't have much that way" said Kuvira with a dry laugh, trying to make a joke but taking it harshly.

"No worries, we'll get it back on track soon enough. Things take time but we do need to be leaving soon. I'll send Bolin for our things and we can go once here's here. Get ready, we'll be moving quickly once he's back with the bags" said Naruto.

 **AAAAAANNNDDDD break, not much but a good stopping point. Got some info in, not too much but I didn't want a long chapter for this. I wanted this to get through first before I start heading away from cannon cause without the battle's for the cities like we saw it's gonna change everything drastically. Take care everyone, hopefully I'll see you sooner rather than later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again! Sorry for the wait, writers block is a bitch and terrible to fight against. I've done my best and now I'm back again to help you all fight the good fight, the Earth Kingdome's regime! Wait….that's next chapter. No, fight the complicated plot I'm drawing up for no reason! Woooo!**

 **A Will To Live is going to be uploaded next then I might try to upload Brotherhood. Hope it's interesting and leave a review, let me know in something other than flames. Just know, next chapter will hold a lot more excitement and action than this one but might be just a tad shorter in hopes I can update a lot faster.**

" _No trait is more justified than revenge in the right time and place" ~ Meir Kahane_

Chapter 6

Naruto stood in front of the train doors as he waited for Bolin to arrive with the bags he was sent for. He didn't have to wait in front of the train as a guard seeing as they were given two guards but the man and woman given where part of the city authority. Naruto didn't expect a city retaliation before they left but he knew better than to leave the entrance to the train unguarded by someone on their side. After all, it was great idea now that he was face to face with Tenzin.

"You know better than anyone, I'm not letting you on here. So, why are you here?"

"To speak with you, Naruto. You've traveled with my father for years, helped him create the vision of a city that this is today. So, why do you stand beside a dictator like Kuvira?"

"She is someone I see as a strong and capable leader but she needs my guidance to help her reach what she is capable of doing. The Earth Kingdom has been in disarray for years, just like the Fire Nation was for its long life before it was…..rewritten after Zuko took the throne. I want to see the same done with the Earth Kingdom. You know, better than most people, that I have always steered things into the direction they needed to go. If you wish to challenge me, you know how to do so" said Naruto as Bolin boarded and Naruto walked to the open door but stopped just as he entered.

"I have always been a believer in change, just as your father was. I never have gone against his wishes if it could be helped but you need to remember one thing. I may have travelled with your father but you know better than most his power compared to my own. Try not to test what you know will not give back." With that the doors closed and the train took off, speeding away through the city and past it's borders.

Tenzin only sighed as Lin and Suyin walked up to him "So, how did that go?" asked Suyin.

"As I expected but there was a bright side to it. He hasn't seemed to have gone crazy or chose to just rule the entire world. He believes she has potential and he wants to see the dictator reign of power in the Earth Kingdom broken down. Just as he was all those years ago when he was with my father."

"I can't legally agree with him but personally I see his way. However, it goes the same for the move they just made. They can keep the nations who willingly defect from the Earth Kingdom and there is nothing we can do to go against that as a governing party" said Lin, crossing her arms. She knew that the blonde knew this and was playing the legal system to keep things locked against them.

"However, the Earth Kingdom can still take military action to regain it's territory. We can try to dissuade them but they are within their own right as a nation to regain territory that has seceded from power within the borders of the continent" said Suyin.

"We'll have to wait and see how things work but for now I'll begin strengthening the search for Korra. She's still nowhere to be seen and we can't leave her alone out there" said Tenzin.

With Naruto

The tall blonde watched as men scrambled far off in the distance of the train stop, running as fast as they could back to a small village neighboring the town they stopped in.

"It seems not all of your men were happy about the reform" said Bolin, watching the men scramble away.

"Some believed in her teachings and others believed in the full overtake which we cannot do legally or safely" said Melawin, walking with Kuvira off the train.

"What do you think their up too? That camp isn't too far but they have a long run if they wanted to get to that place."

"They might just be running seeing you're here but there is the issue of them reporting to some larger group. We haven't heard back from a large portion of your army which is another problem that needs to be addressed. The attire of your current group must change, with such a large force of yours running under the same uniform and banner, things won't be easy to fix. A change of attire in a large town as this one will spread word of a new look and keep the old one with defectors and rebels" said Naruto, mostly thinking out loud but Kuvira agreed and responded.

"Our tailor is actually in this town, we'll switch the color from dark green to beige. Keeping the traditional green color but moving the darker one to a softer tone" said Kuvira, looking off into the distance.

"Focus on one thing at a time while you can, keep your mind at rest before the storm approaches" said Melawin, following Kuvira's line of sight.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried with how these men acted things may not have been as pretty as we hoped it would. The report was good but what does anyone know past the paper and pen sent by whoever decided to send it?"

Naruto seemed to think for a moment before responding "Fair point, that does need to be checked out. Melawin, take Bolin with you and make sure everything is shut down as the note mentioned. It's only about five miles from here so it won't take long to walk."

"Let me change first. I'm not scouring the forest wearing this formal mess" said the red head, walking back into the train. It didn't take as long as Bolin thought, knowing Asami for so long, the time seemed to fly by before she walked out in new clothes. She now had on a short sleeved gold dress with a black etched dragon that reached down to her ankles, a long slit from her hip down allowed movement. Under the dress was a pair of skin tight black short shorts, plain black slip on shoes and gold bracers on her forearms. She lost the little bit of makeup she put on for the earlier meeting and threw her hair into a ponytail. Bolin wouldn't say it to Opal but she had an exotic look that he really liked and the outfit only complimented it.

She stretched a little and walked down the platform "Let's get going Bolin. We've got an uphill walk to get to that damn camp."

"Coming!" shouted the lava bender, running to her side as she began to walk straight out of the town and up the hill.

"It won't take her long to get there so let's reserve a few rooms for everyone and get something to eat" said Naruto, motioning for a few men to grab their luggage and bring it with them.

With Melawin and Bolin

The red head sighed, enjoying the shady tree cover as they traversed the forest up the incline. They didn't have to worry about getting lost thanks to path laid by the constant walking from the village to the camp. They had been moving for only around half an hour and they could see the path clearly leading over the last hill too the camp.

"It better be empty or there's gonna be a lot of problems" said the woman with quite a bit of edge in her voice.

"I'm sure it will be" said Bolin, trying to stay positive throughout the encounter. They only had a quarter of a mile left to the top of the incline when they heard someone shout out Bolin's name. The two benders turned and saw the shape of the massive air bison descending just below them before two red and yellow jumpsuit clad teens jumped off. The female member quickly ran to Bolin, the two hugging for a few seconds before separating.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were with that….group" said Opal, trying not to say anything past that. She frowned on everything it stood for and what it had done up until now. They were operating legally now, no camps, nothing forced, just states of the Earth Kingdom leaving for a better life, or so they said.

"I'm going with Melawin here, this is Melawin by the way! She's Kuvira's assistant and super strong. Ok ok, aaaaaaaand oh! And we are checking to make sure the note saying the camp was shut down wasn't a lie." Opal knew his speech pattern was….erratic and she easily got the gist of everything he said even though it was everywhere seeing his current excited state. Not to say, she wasn't excited for him to be walking around with this female. Opal was proud of herself, how she looked and such, but this woman was on a different level. She had a lot of appeal, almost primal in a way, and she just radiated such confidence and power in her.

"Well, we're tasked with searching for Korra. There isn't any news yet but hopefully we can find her soon. I hope you are well too, Melawin. I'm Opal, and this is Kai."

Melawin just waved "Hey. We gotta get moving so wrap it up or start walking and talking."

Bolin turned to the two "Can you just walk with us up here please! It'll only be a few minutes!" Opal hesitated, the search was important but she gave in quickly. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in forever and she also wanted to see what this Melawin women was like. Thinking she's too high and mighty to hold conversation with them. Bolin said she was strong but Opal was sure as an air bender she could take care of her just fine.

"Ok, just here then we need to keep looking around." The group begun to move once again, the bison walking behind them as they scaled upwards. Melawin was only happy about one thing then, that woman hadn't asked about Baatar. She most likely knew the situation change and her mother would have informed her of the happenings with what Kuvira had said but they didn't like Kuvira. That dislike would lead to distrust and other problems down the road. She blocked those thoughts quickly as they peaked over the mountain but it was useless. As soon as they made eye contact with the gates there was a change in everyone's thoughts.

Speechlessness. Rage. Sadness.

They group of four was now overlooking the burning mess of a log mill labor camp. This was nothing new to any of them, each having seen it at some point or another but this one was different. In this was the slaughtered mess of the slaves, and even a few guards. Men, woman and children alike were impaled on earth spikes, shattered wood and metal beams and even burnt to a crisp. As they scanned the area Melawin saw four people moving, both dressed in the gear of the men Kuvira used to lead. That was her tipping point.

"Stay here, all of you. I have business to handle with those two" said the woman, already making her way down to the front of the camp but Opal spoke.

"No! We must have them stand trail for what they have done and face punishment! This is not the way!" Melawin continued to walk but turned her head slightly, her bright red eyes filled with fury forcing Opal to a stop.

"I will take care of this threat myself, as judge, jury and executioner. Locking someone away for years does nothing but taint the very air we all breath with their wasted carcasses. Now hush, and let me do my job, child." Melawin said no more to her and continued her walk, reaching the two benders just moving to exit the camp when they came face to face with Melawin.

"Who are you? You aren't allowed here!" shouted both men, his two female companions taking a stance. The red head could see it easily, earth benders and a fire bender. Good, less hassle.

"My name is Melawin Surion, I am tasked as Naruto Uzumaki's assistant and sole guard. As an assistant it is my job to keep certain issue in check he needs not deal with. You four, and this disgusting act, fall under that category. There is no arguments, no running and no hope. Pray to whatever you worship, for I will not show the mercy they may give you in the next realm."

"The fuck? This ladies crazy, kill her and let's go meet up with the others."

Melawin's smile grew "So the others are involved, wonderful news. Glad it was cleared up before I turned everything they stood on into a glass floor."

"Glass floor? You really are crazy, bitch. I'll burn you alive and laugh at your screams just like we did with the others" said the female companion before she moved first, thrusting forward and sending a ball of flames her way. Melawin continued her walk, batting away the fire with a backhand. The man saw that and assumed her easy prey being a fire bender and stamped his down while tossing a hand to the left, intent to usher a pike if earth to impale the foolhardy bender. She easily side stepped the rock formation then stopped.

"I did say a glass floor, didn't I? Sorry Naruto, it's a special circumstance." Melawin grabbed the ring on her finger and pulled it off, as soon as she did the air around them became dry and if felt as if some kind of weight was being pressed down on everyone. Melawin's figure seems almost radiant, her crimson hair seemed to flow like fire and even some parts of her body were licked with dancing flames.

With Naruto

"How long will it take to get the order done?" asked Kuvira to her seamstress.

"I can get the ones done here within a few days, editing the existing colors is easy but the rest not here will need a brand new line since sending them in and back will take longer. Those will be done within a few weeks before being sent out. I'll use the locations you've already given me and send them there."

"Thank-" Kuvira stopped when she noticed the air seemed to become oddly dry, her lips instantly chapped. Naruto's look of shock and fear seemed to tell he knew the cause. He moved quickly to the door, Kuvira following as fast as she could after him. She had only made it to the open door when he touched the city street and jumped, disappearing from view just before a gust of wind was created form the backlash of power he used. She stepped outside and followed his line jump, it was straight towards where the camp was located.

"Shit! Men, mount up a force and protect the city. The camp may be under attack and we need to be at the ready in case they try for the city!" Her men around her moved into action, relying messages to the train and rallying up around the city's border.

With Melawin

Her opponents were mostly in shock, they'd never seen something like they were seeing now. However, after the initial awe one man in front, an earth bender, tossed a few chunks of rocks at her. She leaned forward, charging into them before disappearing from view in a wisp of fire. A moment later the bender was hit in the stomach with a fire blast fist at point black, enough to burn deeply into his skin and knock him unconscious. The woman next to her, the fire bender, moved next and swung her hand down in an arc intent to bring a fire wave across her side. Melawin ducked and slid forward, delivering a palm strike charged with lightning into her chest. This one was obviously a killing blow, the lightning held enough charge to stop her heart, but left her alive for a few moments to feel the pain of being electrocuted as she fell to the ground.

Her two partners were already in action when their comrade fell, both thrusting fists into the ground and sending two waves of earth on either side at her. She squinted her eyes and growled a little before lifting her foot and bringing it down hard towards the wall coming directly at her. A wave of fire and lightning rippled off of her foot, destroying the earth wave with ease and stunning the bender behind it. Once that was done she flipped backwards, letting the earth wave behind her pass harmlessly under and continue its path, directly into the stunned bender. It hit him much harder than normal since he couldn't defend himself, sending him crashing into a burnt rock holder support. His body hit hard enough to break the weak support and everyone watched as the massive metal holder fell on top of him, ending his life as well.

Melawin continued her backwards move, landing on her hand before letting one leg fall down like an ax kick, a large wave of fire engulfing him. He took a few steps back, trying to bat away the flames as his opponent landed and took a step forward, thrusted two fingers out and let a bolt of lightning loose directly into him. The power behind the lightning blew him backwards but Melawin ignored it as he skidded across the burnt land, already dead, and she moved to stand atop the first attack which was just now coming too.

"You're team is dead, treated the same as you treated those here. Now, I will show you no mercy as I showed them" said Melawin, squinting her eyes hard before raising a fist. Lightning crackled at her feet, flowed up her legs, around her chest and onto her forearm before she brought it down and spoke.

" **Azayakana shōmei(Brilliant Lightning)!"** said the red head in a foreign language, her fist inches from his face before her right foot was kicked out from under her, sending her facing right, now looking at the mountain face the camp was placed against. Once her fist was fully extended a large bolt of lightning shot out, impacting the mountain and leaving a sizable creator from the blow. Melawin turned her head, seeing Naruto looking at her with those cold blue eyes, the eyes she only saw when he fought people that could compete with him. The eyes of a killer, a ninja of long past era. It was the last thing she saw before the world around her turned black. The next thing she knew Naruto was helping her up and trying up the hostage before turning to her.

"Why did you take off the ring?"

"They deserved no mercy, no trial, only the death and pain those here were showed" said Melawin, her eyes closed.

"There was no point in taking off the ring for that and you know it, especially because of the consequences involved."

"No, there was. Men, woman and children were slaughtered like animals, even the last war had only a handful of moments like this which were majority accidental fire's after a battle. This was intentional and personal, one I made sure to return in kind." Naruto looked to the three teens running towards them now, none looking very nice after watching what Melawin did.

"We'll speak of this later and I'm keeping this guy alive. He's good for information" said Naruto, tossing the once more unconscious man on his shoulder.

"H-hey Naruto. I'm glad you got here when you did. Melawin…..uh….got into a fight" said Bolin, trying not to accuse her. He understood her rage, he wouldn't have done that, nor did he think it was all justified, but he did see her side.

"She just killed them all in cold blood! A trial was needed for the to serve their sentence in a proper way! That's never the answer!" shouted Opal, her companion agreeing but somewhat fearful to speak. The woman behind the blonde was already scary enough, this guy that literally appeared from nothing seemed just as scary.

"What's done is done and there is nothing we can do to fix that. This guy here will lead us to the rest that did this. Thank for accompanying my friends to the camp, I appreciate inter-group communication from the air nomads. Kuvira's army is changing and we wish to tie new relationships within it, for a just and balanced new leader in the Earth Nation" said Naruto, taking a much more neutral but strong speaker position. It threw off Opal's anger and she could only nod her head in response, losing the drive she had a moment ago. That was something Bolin caught onto quietly, he diffused what would have been an argument so they could return to Kuvira.

"Let's travel back, he needs to be locked up and I need to check over Melawin."

"We can give you a ride on Juicy there. It's a long walk" said Kai, and Opal seemed hesitant but knew the act would show the hospitality the air nation was known for.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head "Thank you, we would all appreciate it." Opal called her bison over and everyone boarded before they took the quick ride to the train station where everyone was let off, besides Bolin.

"I'll be seeing you later then" said Bolin to Opal, the two hugging briefly.

"Yeah, try to stay safe out there. We're doing a round right now, if you guys are still here within a week when we make it back we'll come say hi. Please, stay safe" said Opal, more worried than ever for Bolin. Seeing that camp, and the power Melawin possessed, made her fear what he was getting into more than ever. The enigmatic blonde was something she needed to speak to her mother about as soon as possible. He was a worrying factor, even more so than the red head that had yet to open her eyes for some reason.

"I will, you do the same!" shouted Bolin as he jumped off the Bison and Opal took off into the sky once more. Naruto said nothing as he led Melawin into war room on the train, stopping by their holding cell to drop off the prisoner. They were only in the room for less than a minute before Kuvira entered, telling Bolin to wait outside.

"What happened up there? Is there some kind of attack heading for us?"

"No, we only encountered four enemies at the camp. We know of none others currently on the way" responded Melawin from her seat on the long couch built into the side of the train.

"What happened up there then?" Kuvira asked Naruto. Naruto said nothing but let out a heavy sigh, as he did an invisible weight seemed to push down on the room. Kuvira moved to the hold onto the table in the center with one hand. This weight wouldn't normally affect her but this time it was much stronger than it had been previously. Melawin stayed unmoving at her seat, legs crossed, hands folded in her lap and eyes still closed.

"It seems some of your former army didn't take kind to shutting the place down and sided with Baatar the defector. They burned the place down and killed everyone there, including guards that didn't comply with their standards" said Naruto in a calm manner, hands folded behind his back as he faced the wall. It was at this point the weight got worse and it became obvious Kuvira was having trouble standing up at all.

"Naruto, control your chakra. Kuvira cannot stand properly right now" said Melawin and like that the weight disappeared. Naruto turned around and shook his head, helping Kuvira up and leading her to the seat just behind her, across from Melawin as Naruto took up standing at the end of the table.

"Melawin decided to take things into her own hands seeing four guards there and dispatched all but one. The last one is currently in a jail cell inside the train."

"Still, what was that sensation and the worrying for earlier?" said the dark haired woman.

Naruto sighed "I have told you a lot about myself, what I can do and other such things. Melawin's lightning bending isn't much of a secret anywhere but what I'm going to tell you now isn't something to share with anyone. This is completely private information between us three, period." Kuvira only nodded her head, seeing the seriousness in his face as he spoke.

"Melawin is the world's first lightning bender, but there's more to it than that. Her lightning is the only bending she can do with that black and red ring on. The ring was something I created, a seal that keeps the rest of her powers in check. She is a master fire bender, even the great General Iroh, the first, couldn't hold a candle to her. Without the ring, her lightning use and power is increased significantly, her fire bending is more powerful than any normal fire bender could ever achieve."

"If she's so great, why seal it away? I understand keeping the power in check but isn't that going too far?" asked Kuvira.

"There is a cost, in return for such overwhelming power in the element she loses one thing every time her power is unsealed. Her sight, the eyes shut down and she can no longer see as we do." Kuvira took that as quite a shock and turned to Melawin, now knowing why she hadn't opened her eyes the entire time.

Then she noticed something "How come she doesn't have it back on?"

"Only after 24 hours can the ring be put back on. Once off, it lays dormant for a short period before it can be used once again. After she has it back on it'll take about a week for her sight to return to her."

Kuvira then turned to Melawin "Can you move around alright like that?"

The woman nodded her head "I can sense things using the energy we use, similar to how earth benders feel but much more accurate. It's actually easier for me to sense attacks like that than to use my own sight. So don't worry, I can move and operate just fine like this." The woman nodded her head but then something clicked in her head and she spun around to Naruto who was a little taken back by the sudden gesture.

"Wait! You spoke that she fought Iroh the first and she said energy just like you use. Is she a ninja?" Naruto smiled a little then he laughed, thoroughly laughed and even Melawin giggled a little. Eventually the two died down, their laughter calming before Naruto spoke in a serious tone once more.

"I didn't think you'd catch that stuff so fast but it's a yes and no answer. She uses energy like me but she's never been a ninja in her life, nor will she ever. She's something else entirely."

"Which is?" Naruto sighed, he looked around the room before pulling out a tag and placing it on the table before the room glowed a faint blue.

"That was a silencing seal, this part is much more personal and I really don't want anyone hearing it by whatever means. What I'm going to tell you is part of my origin, both before the war and after which caused certain things to happen. I'll simplify this as easy as I can. Long ago, in my time, there were ninja, and other beasts that existed within our world. Summons and bijuu were the largest of the beasts, summons being helpers that reacted with signed contracts while bijuu were powerful entities created from chakra well before the time of ninja.

We used bijuu as…..no, we used to see them as only monsters and weapons to be sealed into children and used for weapons. The child would grow and harness the power of the bijuu, a fraction of course, and fight the war of whatever their village was in currently. My mother was the holder of the strongest, the nine tailed fox. Shortly after giving birth to me it was ripped from her and I was turned into the next holder after some unfortunate circumstances. My parents gave their life to do so, ensuring I stayed alive with the great bijuu's help as well as saving the village from the rampaging bijuu.

Years passed, I lived with the curse and blessing brought by it and during the beginning of the last great ninja war I made peace with it before fighting alongside it during the remainder of the war. As you know, we won but the world was tainted and at the time we didn't know, humans were too. The chakra throughout the world was no longer that, any civilian no longer had the trace of chakra inside them. It became what you now as chi, the bi product after it was tainted from the spread of energy of the beast we fought. Those civilians, and ninja that were still alive has the use of chakra, as did their children but soon it began to die off. Within a few generations, no one could use chakra like they could until the first avatar and so on as you know the story.

Now, what you don't know is what happened to myself, and my companion I spoke of previously. He was untouched by the taint, as was I, thanks to a gift given to us during the war. Suddenly, my bijuu and I became severely ill. My companion stayed with me through it, trying to find some kind of cure but eventually using my companions eye ability we saw that the bijuu was causing me to get sick since it was inside me. That left us with only one option, unseal it from me. With my companions help we did just that, unsealed the great beast and immediately after something strange happened. It's began to dissipate, almost like it was just slowly fading away. I only saw the very beginning of it before passing out, the toll on the unsealing was too much for myself, or my companion.

I awoke to sound of a woman running around the house, screaming and freaking out about what happened to her. That woman is who you see now, Melawin Surion. I am her former container and she is the formerly known Kurama, nine tailed demon fox." Kuvira seemed to follow most of the story, it wasn't very complicated until the unsealing part and now she was just rubbing her head in pain from sorting out it all out.

"Why did she turn into a woman and why isn't she as powerful as you say bijuu were?"

"The woman piece is because I am a woman, or well, we are genderless beings but I prefer this body over a man's. Living inside one made me not want to look like one, and I enjoy the appeal of this form, or did back then so I reverted to this. For the last one, that's because I no longer use the same chakra I did before, I use the chakra ninja's use. What I had before was demonic chakra, much more potent and darker than normal chakra. I can still use it but not to the degree I had before. My body adapted to the change from the loss of my demonic chakra and reverted to a state it could function properly in, which now relies on chi as you all do. I still use and hold chakra like Naruto has but my body can't form it like he can now. It subconsciously adds it to my bending, which creates a much more potent form of bending. As for the element, that's because I was more in tune with fire nature chakra in my bijuu state so when I reverted to this form I took on a fire bender. You know my curse but at the time we didn't know about it. I had lost my sight within the first few days of transforming. Naruto and Sasuke assumed the reason was because this body couldn't handle the mix of power inside me so it took my sight in exchange for keeping my power from flowing around wildly. I lived without it for centuries until Naruto created the ring you know of now."

"Any questions?" asked Naruto with a smile. He knew it was a lot to take in after all. It wasn't every day you learn the woman you travel with used to be a powerful being of chakra and was sealed in the guy who's guiding you.

"You are all crazy but yes, three more. One, after the unsealing your body reverted to normal?"

"Mostly, the unsealing disrupted the arm that was given to me by a close friend, which was the second time I lost it. I haven't gotten around to getting a new one but with how things have been happening recently I might just decide on getting it back."

"I don't want to hear any more on that. Enough information about your crazy bodies for today. Second is why is she, along with you, still alive now? You both stated you are humans, Melawin to a degree, so what made you both stop aging?" Naruto looked to Melawin who could sense him turn to her and shrugged.

Naruto sighed "We could only guess the reason being is how we defeated the original user of chakra. I'll skip the fancy details on this one and put it simply. We had two seals on our hands, the one I'm missing, and that was used to seal her away but when she had she was trying to gain access to her personal realm as she called it. Our assumption was since we sealed her then it may have distorted the sealing, taking whatever odd energy was inside that and put it into our bodies and caused our aging to stop. Melawin was sealed in me at the time so it would make sense since she kept the same immortality, as well as her former form being ageless as well. One more then we've got some plans to attend to."

"Who's this companion you speak of? You never said his name, not once, but you mentioned he's still alive multiple times."

Naruto waved it off "That's business best handled elsewhere, at a better time. Just know he's doing his own thing, one that usually keeps him far away from the great nation's most of the time." Kuvira was most certainly not pleased with the answer but she decided not to push, already getting much more information than she expected today. She sighed inwardly, a lot more than she wanted too. These two were truly a confusing duo.

"Right oh, time for some plans! Bolin!" shouted Naruto, already having released the seal while Kuvira seemed to space out in her thoughts.

The door quickly opened and Bolin walked in "Yes?" Naruto ushered Kuvira who seemed to jolt from her thought before turning to the young man.

"Tell the men to keep of the hold around the town and take off their outer uniform but make sure we've got guards stations in sections across the border as scouts. The last thing this town needs is a quarantine. After that take a break and rest, enjoy the next few days off while we get our suits relined."

Bolin saluted "Yes ma'am!" He took off from the train, once more leaving the three alone.

"Now?" asked Melawin. The suit color was their only current issue for being in the town, however now they had a different problem to deal with.

"We've got some spare time to lay out details for our next few stops in nations we have left" said Naruto, walking around the table where a detailed map of the earth kingdom lay. On it were multiple pieces that showed who owned what providences inside the earth kingdom.

"As it stands we have almost a quarter of the earth kingdom, more than we were projected to work with. We have control of the majority of the western coast, from the United Republic to Gaoling, which does include the city of Omashu. Gaoling is remaining neutral for both sides, refusing to allow any occupation in or around it's city. The last we heard from the group in The Great Divide they were setting up a small outpost with the help of some willing citizens seeking a better life from the slums in Ba Sing Se" said Kuvira, placing silver pieces along every city and town they controlled.

"What of Chin village and Kiyoshi Island?" asked Melawin.

"After Naruto announced himself during the prince's coronation both have decided to stay, even against the words of the United Republic. Word around Ba Sing Se is the earth kingdom is preparing for war, no matter what the United Republic has to say. They know diplomacy won't gain their nations back so they're resorting to hostile takeover." Naruto placed six black pieces along a scattered path in the lands Kuvira still held under control.

"These are the most likely places any of the resistance will hid out, villages, towns and especially near the desert. It's far from most standing army on either side and Baatar isn't stupid enough to challenge you directly. We already sent word out to the rest of the men speaking about the defectors from the army as well as the threat of the Earth Kingdom's army moving in soon" said Naruto before the door to the room opened once more, this time two new faces to Naruto walked in.

"Kuvira, great news! The weapons ready for a test fire!" said a very eccentric man walking in, a woman close behind. Kuvira seemed quite confused before remembering about her project for the genius inventor and his assistant before the coronation. They'd been holed up all that time it fell from her mind when everything started picking up.

"Yes, thank you Varrick for the notification. If you're sure let's move to the cart and see how the progress is going."

"Right away! Zhu Li, lead the men, I need to make a run to the boys room" said the man, rushing off the train as his assistant bowed to them.

"Please follow me." With that she turned on heel and walked from the train and made her way outside.

They only had just made it outside when Naruto reacted, sweep kicking Melawin and Kuvira down and standing in front of Zhu Li as a hail of ice was sent their way. A moment later four benders approached from hiding spots around the houses as the water benders who sent the ice began rushing them from ahead. Naruto moved first, taking on four that charged ahead. Melawin charged the water benders coming towards them and Kuvira was left with three metal benders who had scaled the train and were flanking from behind.

"How did you not sense them!?" shouted Melawin, sending a wave of fire at one the benders, overwhelming her.

"I don't know!" responded Naruto, taking two down as the other two shifted to gain distance from the skilled blonde. Kuvira was in a duel with the three meal benders, dancing around each other and trying to wait for small slip up. Then, one shifted wrong and Kuvira caught it before whipping out her blade and ending him quickly. She shifted the earth under the two who were stunned by the kill, crashing them into each other and knocking them out. Once her opponents were dealt with she looked around to see what was left. Melawin was walking back from her recently down second water bender who was covered in burns as Naruto stood from atop the last woman that had attacked him.

"Zhu Li!" shouted Varrick, jumping from his hiding spot near the train to tackle his assistant, an arrow flying past where her head once was. A split second later a kunai found the assailants throat that was perched atop a house well over a hundred yard away.

Naruto lowered his hand and looked around "Who would have sent these men and why didn't anyone sense them? I should have felt them, or even Melawin."

"Varrick, you saved me" said Zhu Li, smiling from under him.

"Of course I did! I can't do all this crazy work by myself when my great mind's worked so hard!" A second later he was tossed to the side as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I didn't say anything mean!" whined the former business owner.

Melawin ignored their bickering as she closed in "I can barely sense their movements when they fought. I had to rely on the wind currents, not my normal chakra sense because I couldn't see anything."

"Does that mean they somehow found a way to be undetected by you two?" asked Kuvira.

"I'm not sure yet but I need to call my friend in for this before I can move any further along. He's better at the technical side of our life than I am but there is something that's worrying me more. Why would they come after us like that? What would they gain if they already knew what we could do they know an attack like that with everyone around wouldn't work" said Naruto before a guard from the border arrived to Kuvira.

"Kuvira! Some group of men broke through our line and took the last train cart. They had all kinds of benders, we couldn't hold them all off!"

"What? Take me there now!" He nodded and turned around before taking off with the group close behind. They arrived at the other end of the train shortly and what they noticed was surprising. Over a dozen men were laying around, a few were dead, impaled by ice, stabbed or burnt and others were suffering massive injuries. The two mech units were frozen, their pilots killed after ejecting and the train car was long gone from the scene.

"They distracted us to take the cart but what was in the last one."

Kuvira's fist tightened "The spirit canon prototype we were working on."

Naruto turned to Varrick "How far along was it?"

"It was perfected, at least the firing portion was ready for testing but I don't figure much of a flaw resulting in it. It's mine after all" said Varrick before Zhu Li elbowed him, making sure he didn't anger that dangerous blonde.

"We need to get that back. In the wrong hands it's a weapon of mass destruction and there's no telling what would happen if it was set in something larger" said Zhu Li.

"Soldier, get medics to look at the men here and get to gathering the rest in the town. I want a full meeting in the next hour. Understood?"

The soldier saluted "Yes ma'am!" He took off running down the side of the train, headed for the camp they had made.

"What are you planning?" asked Naruto.

"I'm gathering everyone we're going to prepare for a full war right now. The Earth Kingdom wants my head and this new enemy seems to want your head, along with mine. Secondly, I'll have some men trail the car and see if they can find any leads as to where it's headed. Call your friend, we need to be moving out of here once the uniforms are ready."

Naruto smiled a little _'Glad to see she's finally taking charge again after her awakening. She's got a lot to worry about with the Earth Kingdom and Baatar hasn't shown his face around recently which isn't any good either. I just wonder, what were those men and woman just now? I couldn't feel anything, life energy, chakra, smell, nothing was pinging on my sensing. I need him here, he'll know more and I may need my arm back with this new enemy able to move under our radar.'_

"Yes ma'am. Melawin, I'll meet you all back at the train car later. Keep these three safe."

The red head bowed "Of course." With her words he disappeared, heading into the forest nearby.

 **There's the end of that, sorry for the delay again. I really have had trouble getting idea's out that sound half way decent. Few notes, one being Melawin's fire bending power varies on how much effort is applied. Normally it's a step or two further than most fire and at max it would compare to Sozen's comet fire bending.**

 **I did add a new element at the end with the stealing of the canon and the bender able to hide from Naruto and Melawin. They've been around for a while and with this time period going on now I think it's better than anything to see someone notice their existence and find a way to combat it. You'll see more of these new enemies and some more of Baatar next chapter.**

 **A change as well is the Earth Kingdom going to war with Kuvira's army, which is gonna be a challenge. I've gotta have someone to lead that army as well as focus on the missing canon, Baatar and the new enemy all while making sure it doesn't sound like shit. Romance wise there will be more next chapter, this one was more informational, and story building for later events so I pushed that down. I had a scene written but cut it since it really didn't go with the current mood I was portraying. Sorry for any grammar errors, took a few days of my off time to rush this and didn't focus to much on my mistakes. Take care everyone, peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a short chapter, only 5,500 words but it works to get what is needed across. Next chapter is going to be packed full of new appearances, a few major battles and some all around fun between the gang. This is really a more informative chapter to add on from the previous one before we get some big battles. Hope you all enjoy this one and I'm getting into the next one as we speak. Also, there is a suggestive scene in here so I apologize for my younger viewers. Off we go!**

' _Strategy is about making choices, trade-offs; it's about deliberately choosing to be different' ~ Michael Porter_

Chapter 7

Kuvira wasn't having what you'd call a good day. Three days ago the spirt canon she'd tasked her scientist with was stolen, multiple guards killed and nothing was left to track them. What was concerning about both that incident, and the aftermath of the camp, was the blatant brutality shown. Naruto suspects it wasn't Baatar Jr's exact order to dispatch the camp. He'd gotten word from other camps that the members of the town's had returned within the following days, even when the guardsmen left to join the smaller sect Baatar controlled.

This might be a smaller division that had weaseled it's way into her former army without her knowing. The providence they were at was a large one but not one she'd visited in a long time. A perfect spot up in the mountains to do whatever they pleased. That was until she disbanded the actions and labeled anyone doing then traitors. He said that would explain much of the brutality seen in the two sneak attacks as well but his concern was focused on how they hid from his own senses. In Naruto's words _'Chi is tainted chakra and in that reasoning it's easier to detect than chakra is. I think some way the found out how to cover it, or mask their signature.'_

He promised as soon as his friend arrived later that day he'd be able to decipher what happened. Naruto had warned her though, he wasn't one for games of any kind. He mostly all business so when he came to help it was just for that, business. Her blonde companion assured her he would focus on Baatar and the group who attacked them so he would leave the Earth Kingdome issue to her. Her main complaint was what he was currently doing now. Forcing her to lay down on the couch and relax, only he was laying with her on the rather small couch. Against her squirming he didn't budge which only drove her to struggle more. Within a few minutes the bender could see it was getting nowhere and she gave in, letting her body relax as she got comfortable and after nearly a day and a half away her mind drifted off.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping but her awakening was very unexpected. One moment she was blissfully asleep next to Naruto, as a friend of course, and the next he had sprung up with a blade in hand. Her initial reaction was an attack and she rolled off, using the cane nearby to shift into sword. Kuvira scanned the room and didn't see anyone, nothing was out of place then she looked to Naruto and saw him in a cold sweat. His eyes were still wide open and his kunai was out but he seemed to realize he was awake now. Kuvira stood, her leg mostly healed as she sat next to him and he put his kunai away.

"What was that? A nightmare?" asked the black haired woman. He said nothing and ignored her, shifting to prepare to stand only to be stopped when her hand grabbed his shoulder. He turned to face her, his eyes showing the wear only someone who'd live as long as he had could. Her heart felt a pang of sadness, it was truly a pitiful look on someone he'd never seen such an emotion from.

"I've shared many of my thoughts, and past experiences. You are also the first man I've never slept near in such a manner that I wasn't either dating, or betrothed to and even then no one has held me that close. I think I've earned the right to here what seems to plague you in your dreams, Naruto." Ah, so she had noticed he suffered from this frequently. He sighed and leaned back, looking up to the ceiling of the train car.

"I'm constantly plagued by what I saw during the war. When I'm awake, I can push those thoughts away but at night they run rampant and cause these…outbursts from time to time. It's not an everyday occurrence but I get it more often than not, especially when something makes me think of my old home. Pretty pitiful, someone with my power and my main weakness is nightmares. Even Melawin can't seem to break them from my head no matter what she's tried over the years." Kuvira leaned on his shoulder and rested her eyes, still feeling tired from the events of the past few days even though she could tell it was nearly noon now and almost a full 8 hours since they slept.

"To me, nightmares are things you haven't been able to let go of because something's tying you to the past. To that moment, and not because of what happened but because you hold so much regret your brain won't let it go. You use it as a reminder and a form of punishment to make sure you never let something like it happen again. I used to dream of being helpless, alone, dead to the world until I built the army I have now. Now, I mean something more than I'd ever thought I'd be under the new rule you've helped me create. So I could let go of it, move on and find something to have a good dream about."

"Oh, dreaming about me then?" said Naruto with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood a little but he didn't expect her to turn to him with her half-lidded eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." Now Naruto was lost, she'd never been forward towards him, almost never flirted and here she was with a playful smirk right after deliberately flirting with him. What dream was he in now?!

"Uh, awesome! We should probably go see if Sasuke's around now and check up on Melawin. What are you doing?" asked the blonde, seeing her bring her hands up towards him.

"Something I should have done a while ago, Naruto." Kuvira's half-awake mind was still affected by a very…. _pleasurable_ dream she had been having with a certain someone. It was a dream she hadn't experienced in years and as far as she was concerned she was going with the flow of things. He'd hit on her since they met and she was just paying him back all at once, _with interest._ When he opened his mouth again to protest as she brought her hands to his cheeks she pulled him close and locked lips, and tongue, in one go. Neither were a stranger to it, but she was still in her dazed state while Naruto was awake and currently at a loss. His teases were just for fun, mostly, but now here he was lip locked and tongue deep. His body betrayed his confused thoughts, rolling his tongue with hers as he leaned forward and laid her back down on the couch with his body bearing over. As they got into a comfortable position with him on top she let him separate for air.

"K-Kuvira, are you sure-" A finger pressed to his lips and her smile returned.

"I'd rather not think logically right now. Too much to worry about."

"I think you doo _oooo ok!"_ His wording was shot off when she pressed them against one another and their lips locked once more in a confused, but welcomed make out. He could feel her chest against his, two soft globes of flesh squished from his muscular chest. As confused as the blonde was he wasn't backing away and Kuvira seemed to take that as the all clear to step things up. She slid her hand down, letting one interlock their fingers as the other was starting to run under his shirt and feel his muscular chest. Right before she felt exactly what her new dreams had been detailing in her mind a voice spoke out.

"When I was asked to stop by and help, I didn't expect this at all." Two reactions append afterwards, both blonde and black haired woman shot up and as Kuvira moved she thrusted her now bladed cane at the intruder. Her vision returned fully in a matter of seconds and standing there, his head leaned to avoid the cane embedded in the wall, was someone she'd never met.

"You have the worst timing never, Sasuke" said Naruto, getting off Kuvira and fixing his shirt. The woman did the same, coughing a little as both shared bright red faces of embarrassment. He glanced to her and the look he received back made sure they were thinking in unison of _'We'll speak about this later.'_

Both stood and walked over to Sasuke "Kuvira, this is Sasuke, my companion. Sasuke, this is Kuvira, the leader of the new Earth Kingdom set to fix the shit left behind after the war." The two extended a hand and shook, Kuvira seeing the one open eye of the man, his coal eyes unwavering before squinting as he smiled.

"Nice to see Naruto finally moved on to meet someone."

"Sasuke, it's not like that!" said Naruto, whining at being teased.

"I assure you, we are friends and he's my advisor. Nothing more."

The Uchiha sighed and took a seat at the large table "If that's the case then I'd expect to see him making out with his advisor Melawin too but that hasn't happened yet."

"And it won't, Uchiha. Keep your fantasies to yourself" said Melawin, walking in as he said that to which he brought his hands up in surrender.

"Easy now, I was just stating their metaphor. They said Naruto's an advisor and nothing more but I just appeared in on something about half a step away from making love." If the two's faces could get brigher they would have and neither denied it which made Melawin's own face tint a little pink as she turned to the two.

"I approve of this, Naruto. I'm glad to see such a strong woman has taken a liking to you. Kuvira, do treat him well please. He's a baby at heart."

"Ok ok, I get it your having fun at my expense. Let's move on from it!" shouted Naruto as he sat down, Kuvira sitting nearby without saying a word.

"So, name the kids yet?" asked Sasuke with a smirk only to be greeted with the cane from before pointed at him and he got the point that time before looking to Naruto.

"What did you call me out here for? You usually never call me out."

"A few days ago, we were attacked but not by regular assailants. Myself, or Melawin, couldn't sense a thing from them before and after they attacked. I haven't been able to examine any bodies for evidence either but I wanted to see what you may think about it."

Sasuke placed a paper tag on the table Naruto was familiar with "Recently, I've encountered a few benders on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom with these tags etched in their skin somewhere. It masks their chi presence so we can't sense them. I haven't gotten much on where to find them since anyone that attacks is expecting to die."

"Expecting to die? Like they know you can't sense them but they know they're going to die facing you? A pointless move by nearly anyone's standards" said Kuvira. A waste of men in an already small faction was just asking to lose.

"Unless the point is to see what works best with different scenarios and attack patterns" said Naruto as the realization hit him and Melawin seemed to notice as well.

"You think someone knows of your continued existence and seems to be trying the best options of attack against you? Who in the world would be able to do such a thing besides one of the spirit gods?"

Sasuke sighed "That's where the complicated problem appears. It's never one set bender nationality attacking and I've only been attacked three times with no opportunity to capture and interrogate. Right now, it's just someone that obviously knows us and is attempted to do…..something against us."

"Who in the right mind would do that? I've seen a fraction of what Naruto can do and he speaks like your equals. If that's the case then what's there to worry about if they can't do much to harm either of you?" asked Kuvira, thoroughly lost.

"You. You are the issue" said Sasuke with a pointed glare and an interjection from Naruto that was shot down by a look however Melawin beat Sasuke to the punch.

"Whatever weakness is attached, once they can go under our radar, is their goal like most set to take us down. Capture a loved one, and we stop. Then negotiations begin and whatever else is involved but you'll be at their mercy for quite some time. I can't see anyone in this day an age capable of going against either of you two but it's possible to try and blackmail you with someone close to you."

"What we've seen so far proves they can at least cut through most regular forces easily. They're trained and well versed in their bending but they have a few things many people in this day in age don't have."

"What's that?" asked Kuvira.

"They put their lives on the line for everything they do. They have nothing to lose and the drive to accomplish anything without the fear of going for a kill. That is anyone's worse nightmare, a person hellbent with nothing to stop them" said Sasuke. Both he and Naruto were capable of taking care of nearly anything but even he knew trying to protect so many along with fighting such an enemy was not a favorable fight.

"Is your back better? I believe the healing should have been nearly done after the healer here checked your chi pathways" said Naruto. That was one thing he couldn't fix outright, chakra and chi didn't mix well so his healing abilities were only useful in repairing bone.

"I'll be back to 100% again tomorrow after the visit and the rest I've gotten recently. Why?"

"I think it's time we started the next step in this grand plan to fix the earth kingdom" said Naruto, looking to Sasuke.

"If we start now they won't expect such a quick advance, whatever side is facing us along with the Earth Kingdom. With that momentary stun, we can gain ground and get better holds before they can retaliate. By then, we'll be prepared." Naruto stood and pushed a few of their pieces forward, one being where they were now.

"Three providences have sent letters to join but are currently occupied by Dai Li and Earth Kingdom agents to prevent these major area's from falling to our control."

Kuvira stood, her mind working into overdrive "The port town is key in shipping, both land locked providences near the north portion of the country would allow for a higher ground control and area set up to create strong holds and bases for rolling attack formations.

The two norther ones will be tough to grab but if we start with sleeper agents first, then create a false flag attack added with a real flank and air raid it would be quick work. They have documentation stating their willingness to leave so we'll be liberating, not occupying. My concern is the port town south of Omashu, nothing will be easy getting in or out. We'll have to fight for every inch of space but with a similar set up things might go quicker. We have to do this nearly in sync, if one gets word of another attack they'll prepare and start to look for sleeper agents."

By now Kuvira had multiple arrows and pieces on the map, showing every plan of action and attack she drew up in her head. However, she had missed a few key pieces Sasuke chose to point out.

"I can see why you've gotten as far as you have, Kuvira. I expected nothing less from the Earth Empire's leader but there are a few things neglected. A major point being the United Republic of Nations is heavily involved in both of the northern providences. They ship goods through those towns on a monthly bases so if they lose that route then you'll cause more problems than you can handle. Added to that, Omashu isn't equipped to hold a large military force so you can't send them off from there."

"Omashu can allow for forces to move through, which let's me continue through towards the port town and take them from the ground. I'd be asking for nothing but trouble trying to go at it from the waterway. However, I didn't know of the shipments. What can we do with that?" Kuvira replied, then adopted a thinking pose as Naruto took his time to but in.

"Maybe it's time we did something for a change. Ne, Sasuke?" The look he gave the blonde asked for him to continue as Naruto turned to Kuvira.

"I'll head off to the United Republic and talk to them about all this. My reputation is best suited for a surprise visit and last I heard from a source of mine was Tenzin was also visiting for a few weeks. Sasuke, accompany the force headed to the port town and make sure we capture it. Even if we lose the northern providences, the port town is crucial for making a new water way for supplies and forces as Kuvira stated. Can you jump on board for a bit?" Sasuke sighed then smirked, a smirk that sent chills down Kuvira's spine and one that Naruto mirrored.

"Yeah, I guess. It's been a while since I really got to stretch my legs. What is Melawin supposed to do?"

"I'll accompany Kuvira and assure things don't go too far south" said the woman.

"It's settled then. I'll head out tonight on my own for Republic city, visit some old friends. Sasuke, I assume you'll need to get ready so I'll see you after this is all over." The Uchiha nodded and stepped out, Melawin following suit to check up on the perimeter and speak with Sasuke about the current happenings he'd been involved in. That left Kuvira and Naruto alone, instantly making for an awkward atmosphere.

"Uh…..so about earlier."

Kuvira had the decency to blush at that "Look….I…I'm not calling it a mistake and it certainly wasn't but I don't think right now is a good time to pursue….whatever this is we have. I think it'd be nice to really enjoy this once we have all this business sorted out. Nonetheless, it was…..enjoyable. Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto smiled "I expected that, a smart decision on your part. I'll respect it and I eagerly await the day I get to see you in a dress on a nice dinner date. You know I'll always be around so don't think for a second you can get rid of me."

Kuvira shook her head with a smile "I wouldn't dare try. I'd pity anyone who tries to come after you, or me if your around. Now tell me, are you really prepared to face them in the city?" Naruto sighed and leaned back, taking a look up at the ceiling.

"I am, it's been a long time, but I am. They all know my name and I'm sure they'll listen but only out of fear. Peace amongst nations is their priority, not the betterment of a system they have little to concern over with. I told Aang all those years ago I'd break this place down and fix it, he gave me the all clear as long as I made sure it really did come out better. I gave him my word" Naruto turned to face Kuvira "and I never go back on my word." He leaned in and shared one simple kiss, nothing of pent of sexual frustration like before. No, just a soft kiss, a promise for the future, as Kuvira liked to see it. When he pulled back and Kuvira opened her eyes she saw the bright smile he held.

"It's been a while since I was this happy and it's all thanks to you, Kuvira. Don't go off doing something stupid while I'm gone and make Melawin work harder."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good! I'm going to get a head start on my way to the city. It's a long way from here so every second counts. In one week, I'll make sure to have everything completed between the trade agreement. Right on the dot, you start the attacks. Trust in me and I'll trust in you."

"I make sure everything's in place, we've come to far to lose now. Keep safe, alright?"

"I'm always safe" said Naruto, ignoring the look he got before they stood. She suddenly hugged him, taking him by surprise before he returned it and after a few seconds they separated.

"I'll say a few words to Sasuke and Melawin so you don't get undermined by them. See ya, princess!" He ignored her shouts at the nickname as he left and briefly spoke to both of his partners. There wasn't much to say but he made sure everything between them was in order before taking off through the desert at speeds only he could move at.

' _It's finally happening, I'm finally moving on. I just hope things don't turn too upside down before I can enjoy this moment.'_

* * *

Six days later

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he walked through the entrance to Republic city. He really hated being here but there wasn't any time like the present. He needed to get things over with in the city soon and hopefully make it to the battlefield before everything was over. That being said the blonde expanded his senses, looking for the man he knew he needed to see first…..there! With a leap he disappeared, moving from rooftops towards the capital building in the city and bursting through a window. After finishing a short roll he stopped, seeing three benders prepared for battle and the president of the United Republic behind them.

"What a wonderful welcome! How are you doing Tenzin!" said Naruto, ignoring the tense atmosphere and hugging the shocked man. He barely knew how to respond, as did the other two in the room.

"It's great seeing Toph's kids all grown up too! Lin and Suyin, you two are just getting better with age I tell ya!"

"Uh…it's nice to see you too Naruto" said Suyin, trying to be friendly and respond unlike her shocked sister.

"Tell me, how's the metal bender association coming along? I haven't seen much but the very beginning of it's creation."

"W-well, very well. The police force was created from it and there's a great number of metal benders now throughout the world" responded Lin after regaining her bearings before Naruto spun on heel and looked to Tenzin.

"How's the air nomad place getting up? I only heard about it through some contacts recently."

"Good, great! We're training a new group right now and the younger generation is showing some great promise."

Naruto smiled and took a seat "Splendid! Let's take a seat, ne?" Under the odd circumstances everyone slowly moved back to their positions, Beifong on the right, the president directly in front of Naruto and Tenzin to his left.

"I'd like to inquire about something, Naruto. What are you doing back? Father said you probably wouldn't return for a few….uh…..centuries."

The blonde waved him off "I had planned that but the Earth Kingdom got dicey so I joined in the civil war to fix it. That's why I'm here actually, to talk about all that."

"What a coincidence, so are we" said Raiko, the current President.

"Great! What have you all talked about so far?"

"Well…um…..we were speaking on how to fix the civil war in the nation right now. We only just gathered a few minutes ago" said Tenzin.

Naruto turned to the other side of the room "Tell me, do you prefer the current set up of the United Republic" More specifically, how the new leadership is elected and the terms set."

"I think it's fair for the people, but in the long run a changing leader in such short time isn't good thing. A longer term limit with stricter policies on what they can do would be beneficial" said Lin.

"Suyin?" asked Naruto and she sighed.

"Yes, I see it as the same thing. We've spoken on this in private before."

"Would any of you be against such an establishment within the Earth Nation?"

"Of course not, it would be a welcome change by even the people for sure" said Tenzin.

"Possibly, elected by the people, for the people. Now, the initial leader wouldn't be, getting to such a point would require a strong power to oppose the current regime before letting the majority of the countries come into a much better Earth Kingdom. After everything is settled, then elections would be held with selective leaders running for head of state. Now tell me, is that not ok?"

"I see nothing wrong, a majority rule for a new national government and then you'll see smaller countered with a larger voice instead of what's in place now" said Suyin.

"Exactly!" Then, the room temperature dropped suddenly and Naruto leaned forward, his eyes directly onto Raiko.

"Now tell me, oh great leader. Why do you continue to feed a useless regime that does nothing but force it's own people into poverty for the sake of the rich? Why send advisors to a useless, idiotic prince with no hopes of every becoming a great leader, like every other Earth King. A figure head does nothing but waste money and time." His sudden change offset everyone, only Tenzin and the two sisters knew of Naruto's stories. The rest were buried, kept secret from everyone to preserve his status.

"Because that's not how-"

"we do things? Really? I helped your father and their mother overthrow a corrupt Dai Li leader in the Earth Nation and topple a Fire Lord to replace him with his son for a better tomorrow. Now tell me, is that not how things are done in times of strife? Are you all so blinded by believing in peace you can't even fathom raising a hand to stop the other one from beating someone senseless?! I-excuse me, I let things get a little personal. I've been living in the nation for a long time and I've…..grown weary of how things are handled."

Raiko took the turn to speak this time "We aren't, but we don't want the world to see us as nothing more than a overbearing power that is set on toppling nations to implement our own system. It would cause uproars, riots and much more. We want a peaceful setting, one where diplomacy is used to give the public the chance to voice but without bathing everything in destruction. That is why we do as we do, and I apologize you see it in such a way." Naruto seemed stunned for a moment then leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face once more.

"You really are a good leader, President Raiko. I can see why you are so well respected. However, talk is cheap but actions can be worth their weight in gold. I am on the side of action, the one that wishes to see a better future for the largest nation in existence. I speak with the experience none of you could possibly fathom, the countless years I've been around, the different governments, the wars, everything. The current system needs to be overthrown, or taken down. Nothing can change that and these 'diplomacy talks' will do nothing. It's been a long time since I've had to intervene and now we are."

"We?" asked Raiko.

"Yes, Sasuke and I." A pin could have dropped and made more noise than what was happening after he spoke. Raiko was confused but his partners seemed stunned in silence, until Suyin spoke.

"Y-you mean, he's involved to?"

"As of six days ago, he's currently fighting on Kuvira's side with me. However, I didn't come here to speak so casually with you all. An argument on values and morals will go nowhere with us. I'm here to sort out some details."

"What might that be about?" asked Lin. She wouldn't say it here, not in front of Raiko and Tenzin, but she approved of this. If Kuvira was truly fixing how she was doing things, and both of those living legends backed here, she was ok with it. She hated the Earth Kingdom's current set up and she's turn a blind eye to much of what happened if that meant fixing it's system.

"The supply shipment being moved through the northern providences in the Earth Kingdom are supposed to arrive in two weeks. They are distributed through the local towns for aid after the flooding in the past few weeks. We want to assure you we intend to do the same and add some of our own supplies along with it to assist the affected area's."

"You can't be serious. You're taking it over? You think telling us won't make us stop you?" asked Raiko, anger bubbling up but Naruto kept his smile.

"Quite frankly, yes. If worse comes to worst, your men won't leave the island. I can assure you of that. Within 24 hours the city will be sieged and our side will win. Once that's done, we'll continue to operate the town as normal. Tell me, President. Did you know they wished to leave the Earth Kingdome to join our Empire?"

Raiko narrowed his eyes "I'd demand proof." Right then, the blonde tossed to papers on the table. Hand written notes speaking about their wishes to leave the Kingdome due to lack of support, terrible treatment when supported and overall distain for the current leadership in place.

"We have the agreement of the town's leader and the people. They won't resist. Would to deny them a better life all to feed the aristocratic scum that puts money in this city to keep their meager standing in the inner walls of Ba Sing Se? Hmm?"

"Supposed we agree, and this happens. What then?" asked Tenzin.

"Nothing against you, we hold the capitals and liberate the rest before moving farther inward. We don't seek war and carnage, swift, decisive and clean battles are the best way to go. Is this acceptable for you all?"

"I'm ok with it" said Lin, surprising Raiko and Tenzin.

"As much as it pains me to agree to a….slightly hostile takeover, I see nothing wrong that I'd outright hate here. It's lawful, and that is basically a plea letter addressed to them for help."

Raiko pinched the bridge of his nose "Very well, we'll agree and continue the shipment. However, we will not interfere, condone, or indorse anything within the Earth Kingdom. It is a civil affair within the country but if war slips out of your borders we will act."

"I'd expect nothing less, President." Naruto stood and bowed, then moved to hug Lin and Suyin.

"I never get tired of seeing you two. Your mom really is proud to have two wonderful daughters like you. Now I gotta get going, I have to make it to the battle before it's over! We've got a war to win!" With that the blonde took off through the window, running along the buildings towards the northern providences Kuvira was amassing her forces at.

"Now, I want someone to fill me in as to exactly who that was and why you three seemed to buckle when he got here." The trio looked at one another and silently agreed before sitting back down to let Tenzin speak.

"The story of him, and his partner, is hazy but my father told me what he knew. It's a long one, so be prepared and know nothing has been stretched from the truth." As Tenzin spoke, with Suyin and Lin adding comments only a few thoughts entered the Presidents mind.

' _Spirits help us if they go against us. I only hope the side they stand on now really is the best course of action.'_

 **Let's stop here guys, I'm thinking now is a good breaking point. A key note from the most recent piece, Naruto only got the negotiations done so quickly because the three benders knew of his power and influence. They trusted him to a degree, just like Aang and Toph did, knowing the blonde and his friend mean only to save the world. Soon, possibly in the next chapter, you'll see Korra appear and some other faces start to bubble up. We'll get some new plot points and a few appearances I've been dying to bring in. Enter the Avatar battle I can't wait to make! Woooo! See you guys as soon as possible! Take care everyone!**


End file.
